A New Beginning
by Esmerada007
Summary: This Fic is about what happen after season 7 of Buffy. Based on the events of the season 8 comic book.  includes a lot of spoilers  Buffy/Angel
1. Chapter 1

**Title; New beginning Ch 1**

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R Language for now

**Characters**; Angel/ Buffy, Spike, Willow, Giles, Faith, Dawn, Xander

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon (Based on Comic book So 8 Ep 33-37 of Buffy.) **Be warned a lot of Spoilers **are mention and my own prediction along the way of what will happen. Or what I mostly want to happen. Italic words are mostly dialogue from the comic books itself which belongs to its creator…joss Whedon.

Summary: This Fic is about what happens after season 7 of Buffy. Based on the events of the season 8 comic book. If you read the season 8 comics of Buffy then you're good. If Not I'll try to explain as much as I can.

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

_**-Kate Perry**_

She was babbling a bit. Yes, she recognized that. Babbling tended to be Buffy's automatic reaction to awkward situations that couldn't be fixed by pummeling something and it was bad enough that she was thinking about him again. So much has happened since that day and she wanders if her life will ever be the same again. She had the chance to make it right but something always seems to get between them. Whether it's her friends, villains, a curse it's always something and she tired of it. She just wants to be left alone in peace for once. The way it is now with all that's happened she doesn't believe in love anymore. She gave up from the moment Angel broke her heart once again.

She fought him before in his mask outfit. He was strong, untouchable and nothing could hurt him not even her. She was the strongest slayer of them all and he was her nemesis. It was like every time she closed her eyes she could still see his face and all the slayers that died because of him. And when all those slayers died because of him it went back to her. It made her stronger, invisible and untouchable... All the guilt, the pain the death, it was all because of him. All because the one person she loved more anyone else in the world. He always was the one but that didn't stop her for falling for him. It was forbidden and she knew now how forbidden it was. She just wished she never fell for him. Maybe then her life would not have been so messed up like it is now.

As she laid there on the bed her mind went back to that fateful day she learned Angel was Twilight. It was a day she never would have forgotten and it still hunts her till this day.

...

_It was on a sunny morning when all hell broke loose. Giles and Faith was kidnapped by Twilight. Most of her slayers were injured or worse while Xander, Willow and Dawn were trying to find the best way to help her and the rest of the slayers. While Buffy was flying her fastest to Twilight Headquarters to save her friends._

_Twilight stood with his back turned as he glared at the window. "Okay, I'm thinking of a number. Who wants to die first"?_

"_Th-that voice, I know that voice…" Giles said hoping and praying it was not who he thought it was._

"_Of course you do, Giles…That's what happens when you get rid of your resident witch." Twilight said turning to face them._

_Faith's eyes widens in horror. "You're so dead." She lunges at him full force._

_Twilight smiles at her. "Your right." He grabs her by the neck and tosses her back. "Do you not understand this isn't a fair fight?" he says._

"_Who said I was fighting fair." She gets back up and lands two kicks to his mid section which didn't cause him any pain at all. He grabs her by the neck and slams her head against a pillar. "and what makes you think invulnerable isn't all over?"_

_Faith cursed. "We need a better plan."_

…...

_Dawn stands there and looks at all the villains from the past year that tried to kill them and now they're helping them. "This is getting crazy and crazier." _

_Dawn walked by Xander and crossed her arms annoyed. "Uh Xander you listening to these nut wads. I means warren…the general.. They've all tried to kill us." She said._

"_I hear you Dawnie. But before we deal with problem number two…we got to fix problem one." Xander said._

_Twilight stands above Faith that was lying on the floor hurt. He shook his head at her stubbornness. "Faith? Oh c'mon you're stronger then that…Faith?"_

"_Invulnerable…you're invulnerable. And faster than…" Giles mumbled still shocked at who it is. _

"_Super speed plus strength. I can fly too. You know where this is headed right? Every watcher wonders if his slayer might be the girl…and you've had more reason than any." Twilight says._

"_What's he talking about. G" Faith says._

"_Wait! You haven't even told her yet have you? And you haven't told Buffy either. I figured with all your recent jaunts…to England to Germany…I thought they all knew what you were really looking for. But now thanks to your silence…She has no idea what she's become." Twilight stared at Giles and couldn't believe it. He's once again by Giles that he doesn't even know he sees the man he once knew long time ago. "But you know she's about to face something she truly can't fight. No matter how much she…What the" Twilight turned about as he felt something hit him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes annoyed. "Andrew..Did you just hit me with a Frisbee?"_

_Andrew stood there with his captain America shield and his red and blue outfit that was a mix of different heroes' costumes. He held his right hand up and stood his ground trying not to panic. "It's clobbering time."_

"_Twilight quickly grabbed his hand and pushed him against the wall. "Andrew."  
_

"_Don't make me repulsor you, Man!" Andrew squeaked._

"_I might make you?" Twilight said. During that moment he looks up as a crack started to form in the ceiling. Buffy flew in striking Twilight tossing him threw the wall and into the open sky. Buffy looked at him and wandered what's with the lackey outfit. "You listen to me Twilight….My god is that really the name you picked? Twilight? Ya Know I lived that idea first, right? And my vampire was so much better." Buffy mocked. She heard him chuckle a familiar laugh. Her stomach knotted at the sound. No it couldn't be, her mind was playing tricks on her. Then her eyes opened wider as she watched in horror as he took off his mask._

"_I miss you too." Angel said with a grin on his face._

_Too stun to think of what he said and who it was Buffy just stared at him eyes widen. He looked like Angel but it couldn't be. He would never have killed two hundred innocent girls. This can't be him….It had to be…Angelus. Her head was throbbing now of all the memories of her and Angel shared and the one thing that always ruined it all was his demon…Angelus. Everything that was good was always ruined by that monster and it made her wander if she was ever going to be happy. _

_He had that arrogant look on his face as she stared back at him. Her fist clenched in fury as she flew at him. Angry and pissed she suddenly kicked him sending him to fall from to the ground. She closed her eyes. "Please let this be a dream." She opened her eyes and she was at the same spot still._

_Not knowing what to do she quickly flew down and hid in a forest of trees. She fell to her knees and hid behind a tree. Her breath came out in spats of air as the shock overcame her body. No, no…she couldn't do this again. She couldn't kill him….not again. Her heart broke the last time she had to send him to hell. She almost died of a heart break the last time. This time was far worse because she was invisible. She couldn't die peacefully if she wanted to. The only thing that was keeping her sane was her mind was he was Angelus and not Angel. _

_She wanted to run, wanted to hide be any place but here but all she kept feeling was her heart break once more and the duty she had to do._

_..._

"_Did we win?" Andrew said._

"_His voice…He's Angel…Twilight is Angel." Giles said in horror. "How can this happen."_

"_N, not this time. Regardless of what Buffy Does… There is no way he can be Angel. Angel would never do this to us." Faith says._

_Giles looked at Faith then sighed. He knew the truth but he wasn't going to mention it. This was bigger than just about Angel. This could end them all if he didn't find Buffy now. _

...

"_Buff? I know you're out there." Angel said looking around his surrounding knowing she was there. He could feel her. Feel her like she was right beside him. "You're even stronger than I'd hoped. That was the first blow I've felt in a long while. But you need to stop. You need to think about what's happen." Angel shouted hoping to get her to listen because he needed her too. This was the only reason he did this. He did this for her and for him. He had to make her understand._

_Buffy seemed to calm down some because all that she could think about was the people that died and her slayers because of him. She had so many questions but right now she didn't care. She wanted to pummel something and mostly was him. She picked up a tree and headed toward his voice. She was fighting back tears and fighting back the anger building inside her. He had killed two hundreds of her slayers. How could he do this? Why was fate messing up her life again? And beside that this could not be Angel. It's got to be Angelus. And who in the hell gave him a happy? _

"_Buff….Don't think I'm Angelus either because I'm not." Angel demanded. "I'm me and you know I'm me because I know you can feel it…"_

"_Ah…stop talking! Your best asset was that you weren't a talker." Buffy shouted Irritated and more annoyed than ever. Besides that she was more confused than ever now. If he didn't lose his soul how could he of killed her slayers. Did he actually go evil with a soul when he went to work for Wolfram heart or was there some other explanation for this? Angry and pissed she held the end of the tree and tossed it toward his direction. "How can you not be Angelus and kill two hundred and six slayers. HOW CAN YOU DO THIS." she shouted and tossed a tree that flew _

_like a speeding bullet through the sky. She watched as he didn't move out of the way. The tree slammed into him from a powerful throw. To say the least when it hit Angel it sounded like a sonic boom. Buffy stood in shock as the tree broke into pieces not even putting one scratch on Angel. "You killed two hundred and six girls. How could you?" She shouted. She ran over in a blink of an eye where he stood and threw her first punch. _

_Angel blocked it. "I didn't kill them. This was happening."_

"_Stop saying cryptic crap like that! It happened because you made it happen! You made them hate us." Buffy shouted throwing another punch._

"_You really don't know how much worse it could've been. Powerful people, governments, lining up to wipe you out. The government would have thought you as a terrorist. Demons weren't thrilled either." I put on a mask, talk about master plans, and distract them while I keep the body count as low as possible." Angel said still blocking her punches._

"_Push me why? So, I can absorb the power of my dead Friends?" She punches him again but misses him. _

"_Who told you that… Willow? I thought she'd see further than that. That's not why you have these powers and stop trying to punch me." Angel replied slightly tired of her hostility. "It won't make you feel better."_

_Buffy face frowned and her face glared at him in anger. "It will." She quickly punched him hitting him in the chest which sends him flying toward two trees. She watched as he smashed into them breaking them in half. She watched him fall to the ground but he gets back up not even hurt. Surprised and confused she ran back towards him to let out some more anger. _

"_See it won't. Not this time. Not if you hit me a hundred times." Angel said. He could see her emotions play out and he knew it was only making it worse. He signed and tried to dissolve this situation quickly. "It's different now, Buffy. Your power is just like my. It has nothing to do with the other slayers. What's happening to you….to us...This is what's we've been waiting for. What we earned. What we NEED." He watched her as she took a deep breath and stared at him hard trying to decide on what to believe. To say the least she didn't believe him yet. She flew towards him ramming him into a tree._

"_Stop lying to me! I know you're lying! Why else would you be…be…hiding for all this time?" Buffy yelled._

"_I wasn't hiding." Angel said. He fell to the ground as he was once again slammed into another tree. He stared up to see Buffy standing in front of him with her fist clutched and her eyes blazing._

"_See, that didn't feel better either, did it? And I wasn't hiding. I was in L.A things got very funky. I'm okay now. I'm better then okay."_

"_I don't give a crap about L.A! Why did you put us through this fucking hell for the past year?" Buffy yelled. _

"_You fundamentally shifted the balance of power in this world, Buffy. People die when that happens every time. It could never be as simple as you hoped. Not on this plane. But it was a pure act. And it meant you were ready."_

_Buffy clenched her fist and punched him again. _

"_The mask, the cult..It wasn't just to distract the bad guys. It was to focus you, too. To push you to be what you've become. That twist in your belly isn't just rage, or confusion..And for once, it's not even guilt. You feel me, Buffy you feel us._

_Buffy stared at him know he was right. She could feel him but she'll never tell him he's right. "There is not an "us" She watches him touch her face but she flinches away._

"_There have always been us. You can keep swinging, but you know I can feel you coming." Angel said taking another step towards her._

_Buffy shakes her head in disbelieve knowing he was right but…."NO, get away from me."_

_Angel stops walking and stares at her as a small glow appears on her arm from his touch. "See that there? That glow on your arm every time you get close to me? This isn't just another fistfight, Buffy. This is history." _

_Buffy stared at him confused as the glow started to run up her arm. She didn't know what to think anymore. Was she seeing things?_

"_Oh, and look at that….now your glow's starting to expand." Angel stared at her as the glow went up her arm to her neck." He could feel it too and it was starting to make it very hard not to pull her in his arms and kiss her._

"_There's no glow, your imagining a glow." Buffy stared as her whole body suddenly started to glow. She looked up to see Angel body glowing just like hers. _

"_Buffy let go. For once minute, let go of what you think you understand and let your body tell you the truth." Angel said. _

"_My body….isn't talking." Buffy said confused._

"_It's singing, it's joy, Buffy. You and I don't have a lot of experience with joy, but I feel it, being this close to you, I feel a connection even I wasn't prepared for." Angel took another step towards her and stared at her. "Forget what I said about history. This isn't just history. This is us Buff. This is our future."_

_Buffy stared at her hands then back at him still trying to make since of this all. "You don't know me like you used to know me."_

"_Maybe I don't. But I do know there's a reason we're both standing here flushed with this unholy power. There's a reason I loved you the moment I saw you. There's a reason why we can't be happy with no one else." Angel said. "And there's a reason why your whole body is glowing right now." He stared at her as her eyes looked down then back at him. _

_Buffy took a deep breath not knowing what to do. She wanted to run from what she was feeling. Her body was feeling things she shouldn't be thinking about especially now. Feeling things for Angel she shouldn't be feeling. Her fingertips on his lips, his lips on my lips, skin a pond my skin. Oh god what am I thinking._

_Angel took another step toward her as she took a step back. "There's a reason that, despite all this power coursing through me, what I feel right now is weak. I'm terrified you'll go. You'll leave before we have a chance to explore what this really is, this glow. What if, just once, the right thing for us to do is also the most wonderful? Buffy…Don't you want to be happy?" He had seen a tear fall down her cheek. He wiped it off with his finger as he smiled at her._

_Buffy stared at him as her feet suddenly floated off the ground. Her body was singing, glowing and she was crying tears of joy…..something she never thought she would feel…"Angel."_

_He looked up at her and his feet lifted off the ground. He knew then that she was starting to believe. His body was singing as joy filled him. The next thing that surprised him was Buffy pulled him forward and her lips smashed to his in a passionate kiss. _

_"From down below Xander and Willow watched the sky surprised. "What was that?" Xander asked._

_Willow's eyes widen as she heard Buffy moan. "Ah…I think there...Fucking?"_

_"Wh…What?" Xander almost choked._

...

Buffy awoke from the memory as she stared at her best friend that was staring at her curiously. "Willow is something wrong?"

Willow sat down besides her feeling worried about her best friend. For the past month since they seen Angel she knew Buffy was miserable without seeing him but...It was for the best or at least she thinks so. Angel tried to kill them, Angel not Angelus. She understood his reasons but it wasn't enough. Then to make it worse Giles knew what they were becoming and didn't say anything.

Buffy was consentingly tired and depressed. She knew Buffy missed him but after all that he's done to Buffy and the world. She's not sure if she would trust him or not. He's become powerful, invisible like a god. He's become just as strong as Buffy. They were probably immortal and didn't even know it. She didn't know what to think anymore but right now that wasn't her biggest worried. Something was wrong with Buffy and she could feel it. She just couldn't place what it was. "Buffy I'm worried about you."

Buffy stared at her and could see she was concerned. She could see the worried look on her face and it made her feel bad that she put her friends through hell because once again her feeling for Angel she couldn't control. Her mind and body were like two different beings when it came to Angel. "I'm fine Willow….I just want to rest before I have to patrol again.

Willow looked at the bowl of cereal on the night stand noticing she didn't eat any of it. "Buffy."

Buffy could tell what she was staring at and knew what she was going to say. "I'm not hungry right now….but I promise I'll eat in a few minutes….promise"

Willow sighed knowing she couldn't argue with her. She wouldn't listen to her anyways. "Ok…..promise."

Buffy smiled. "I promise."

"I'll let you rest." Willow walked towards the door and opened it. She stared back at Buffy one last time before she closed the door.

There's been so much that has happen she doesn't even know if she can comprehend most of the stuff that's happened. The only good memory she has is the day they destroyed the Hellmouth. Ever since that day things had been a little crazy. They go to Rome and start up their own headquarters to train the slayers. Then things started getting back to their usual another villain trying to kill them like always but she never expected it to be Angel. He was the last person she expected.

Other than that things started to be fine once again except for the fact Buffy was miserable, Giles thinks the end of the world is near and she was getting a headache of trying to find a way to fix all of this.

Willow was on the verge of not knowing what to do when a thought came to her. Spike…she could get Spike to help them. He was only person that knew more information about then Giles. She smiled as she made her way to the phone and dialed his number. She knew this would help but she had a bad feeling the gang was not going to like this.

* * *

**_What do you think? Should I continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title; **__New Beginning. Chapter 2_

_**Author; **__DreamInfinity0_

_**Rating**__; NC-17 sexual content._

_**Characters**__; Angel/ Buffy, Spike, Willow, Giles, Faith, Dawn, Xander_

_**Disclaimer; **__All characters belong to Joss Whedon (Based on Comic book So 8 Ep 33-37 of Buffy.) Be warned a lot of Spoilers are mention and my own prediction along the way of what will happen. Or what I mostly want to happen. Italic words are actual dialogue from the comic books itself which belongs to its creator…joss Whedon._

"_You get all the awkward energy_

_All the chaos_

_All the semi-comic fumbling_

_Plus all the confusion_

_The uncertainty_

_The head numbing rush that you remember_

_From the first time you kissed_

_But once you find your footing_

_I don't think you really want to see"_

_**-One Month ago-**_

"_Twilight is Angel?" Willow said surprised. "I can't believe it, but why would he do this."_

"_Twilight is Angel?" Xander never thought it would be him. _

_Dawn stared at them confused. "Ben is Glory."_

_Willow realized that all this time that she should have know of who it was. All the mystical things had been happening. The one person that knows and loves the most. "Twilight is Angel? Of course he is._

_One of the slayers looked at them oddly. "It doesn't make sense."_

_Giles started to realize this too. "No, no it does…the forces are at work here…"_

"_You're talking magic with A.K, aren't' you? Screw magic with AK. Buffy needs our help. We need to find them….now" Xander says._

"_I suggest that too." Giles said. _

_Willow held her hand out as a yellow ball of light formed in her hands. "Are the exact same as when they first met? Passion and love are more potent magic's than you think." She peaked into the glowing ball and can see Buffy and Angel standing before each other like the first day they met. Then it goes back to now where they are in a tender embrace._

_Xander stands by Willow but she closes the light. "What is it?"_

"_Xan, I don't think your want that. I don't think you want me to find them right now, trust me on this, with these two being apart as long as they have…I don't think you want to see." Willow said. _

_Giles stood beside her and knew it was too late now. It would be only a moment of time before the world he stood upon would end."_

_

* * *

_

_I fall asleep inside you_

_We never sleep, so much to do_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off and show_

_My love for you is insatiable._

_**Darren Hayes-**_

_Buffy was in the middle of a jungle. Her arms were wrapped around Angel muscle body as her bare chest pressed against his. His coat hanged off his arms. His pants were lying on the ground while the only thing covering him was his boxers. _

"_Are you sure you want me to lose the coat." Angel said gasping as her mouth landed on his neck. She sucked and he groaned pulling her body against his. His body ached and he was glad for once that he no longer had to worry about his soul. He still wasn't sure how it happen he just knew that he could never lose his soul again. But he believed it was the oracles, they are the only ones that could have helped him. His hands pressed against her thigh pulling her closer._

"_Lose the coat." Buffy said placing kisses down his chest. She was suddenly turned over as she was pressed against a giant rock. His body pushing against her stomach as her hands clutched against the rock breaking pieces of it as he placed small kisses on her neck._

"_You have any idea how much I missed you." Angel gasped placing kisses along her neck then toward her breast then back to those pouty lips of hers._

"_I do too. I have lost of ideas." Buffy moaned wrapping her strong legs around his waist._

"_Yeah. So do I." He smirked and placed kisses across her breast until he got to a nipple and began to suck on it. Buffy moaned against him. "Pleasure consumed her body in a way she had never felt before. Their tongues met in the middle petting each other, each sighing at the taste of the other. He put his hands on her thighs and slowly pulled the lacy garment below her hips leaving her nude like the day she was born. Her hands wandered down to his crotch and cupped his hard length. She moaned with him, at the feeling of how big he was and how good he was going to feel inside of her. mmmm….commando. She lifted her hands to his head and grabbed him bringing his mouth down to hers in a kiss again. _

_Angel smiled wandering if this moment could last forever._

_Andrew walked up to Faith who was just coming out from being unconscious. Faith looked around and stood up noticing her wounds were healing. "I… I'm not bleeding anymore. My wound..It's…It's gone. Giles what the hell is going on?" Faith cursed._

_Giles rubbed his head and looked back at the group with worry. He didn't know what to say, it was too much to take in. _

_Faith walked up to him and pointed a finger at him. DON'T PLAY SILENT TREATMENT! With Angel…I heard you talking with Angel...Don't you fucking lie about it G!" Faith was on her last mark to lose control._

_Everyone stared at him now and they wandered what Faith was talking about. Giles cursed knowing in his heart his slayer was one, he just didn't want to believe it. "You must understand…even among watchers…the last time they thought this was going to happen back in the 1680's thirty watchers took their own lives in fear."_

"_Giles if you know something…." Willow stood beside him and pleaded. _

**"_But don't you see? No one knows anything." Giles said. "It's just a watcher's myth…a fairy tale."_**

"_We've got witches, werewolves and centaurs…" Xander said._

"_Centaurettes!" Dawn spoke._

_Xander smiled at Dawn's remark. "The point is, even when it comes to the dark, scary ones…how much more can you scare us with a fairy tale."_

_

* * *

_

_Buffy gasped as his finger grazed her heated cored, rocking back and forth over her swollen lips. With his hands on her hips he lifted her and pulled her close, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to his as he moved backwards._

_All she felt were his fingers now pumping into her heat in and out, faster and harder. When she looked up he was staring at her with lust in his eyes. His eyes were golden and by the looks of it he wasn't going to last long. His throbbing cock was poking out of his boxers. Abruptly his fingers stopped as he pulled out as he shed his boxers. He quickly replaced it by his big hard cock that suddenly probed her entrance. He waited for her acceptance. What he got instead was her hands on his hips pushing him hard inside her, his whole long length easily slipping inside her wetness. "Oh….god….Yes…..Ahhh…..Harder." Buffy shouted withering against him._

_Angel rocked forward hard. He pulled out a few moments leaving her not satisfied. He smiled as she tried to push him forward. He waited for her to start pouting before he rammed into her again. Buffy tossed her head back as she screamed. "Yessss" She so needed this, she waited years to be with him again. It felt like it's been a century since she seen him and she knew from this moment on that she was not going to let him go. Never…_

_Angel grinned widely as he watched her move in an erotic state. It was the most exotic thing he ever seen her do. He never seen her so exquisite so vibrant before. She was the most beautiful creature he ever seen before. He pulled back and waited until Buffy opened her eyes to push him forward. "No teasing."She pouted._

_He smiled and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Now why would I do that?" _

_She smirked at him as she pulled him forward with her strong legs. She gasped as he started to pound into her. He pushed forward a couple more times and stopped for a moment to watch her shudder under him. He leaned closer toward her face as he was still imbedded in her." He smirked and whispered in her ear. "Want to try it flying?" _

_He watched her open her eyes wide in surprise. He winked at her and pushed forward causing her to cry out. "Oh…."was her only reaction as she was suddenly lifted off the rock and standing against him. Her body was thumping and she was feeling things she never felt her body felt before. Angel feet landed on the ground as he lifted Buffy higher. _

"_Here" Buffy moaned feeling his lips on her stomach suddenly. "Now stay here, keep yourself weightless while I….. _

_

* * *

_

"_I've got surface…wave Radar…we can find them on that." one of the slayers said. "The Radar says there're not moving, but they're picking up speed as if…there…"Her eyes widen as it zoomed on the picture of Buffy and Angel. "Dawn you're in charge. I'm done." The slayer then left._

_Andrew and Dawn stared at the radar again as it showed a closer picture. "Was that them, please don't tell me that was them. It's ruining everything for me." Andrew said. _

_Dawn rolled her eyes. _

"_I got my powers back. "Faith smiled. "I'm strong again." _

_Giles looked at them in concern. "It's everything they warned…the universe…the universe is answering."_

_Xander was getting tired of this. "Giles, you have ZERO seconds to tell me what the hell this has to do with the universe!"_

"_Think of how the world works." Giles said. "Nature isn't wasteful…it doesn't put anything in the ecosystem that it doesn't need. If one side feeds too much, smaller animals lose their food and the entire ecosystem collapses. It's no different with a slayer. Think of what keeps the vampire population in check. You've heard it before yes..? Demon blood created the first vampires….but soon after the creatures appeared…._

"_Into every generation a slayer is born…" Willow said. _

"_Precisely." Giles said. "Wherever a vampire, there would always be a slayer. Generation after generation, the battle would be fought….and lost…and lost again….but the balance would always be kept." _

"_Actually when you say it like that it sounds like a really bad plan." Willow said getting a bad feeling about all of this. _

"_Guys we've got cyclones reported in six …eight countries." Dawn said._

"_It is a really bad plan…thousands of vampires versus one slayer…How is that fair? Xander said. _

"_It's not fair…but the greatest battles are never fair." Giles said. "Think of balance." _

"_Earth temperature just went up 0.9 degrees in the northern hemisphere." Dawn said._

" _Rossby waves…whatever they are…are churning four percent faster in every ocean." Andrew said._

"_However much Buffy and Angel might love or miss each other…what Buffy experiencing right now…is the pull of something far more ancient…for more powerful…and far more destructive than anyone in this universe has ever felt before." Giles said. "If the universe is smart enough to create vampires and slayers to balance each other out…isn't it also possible that well…to have a far bigger plan for them._

_

* * *

_

_Buffy's head was spinning or maybe that was the lust filling her brain up with naughty thoughts. She moaned as she felt her legs suddenly being wrap around his neck suddenly. His face was buried in her…."Oh ….Oh….my….go…."She screamed as his tongue ruthlessly licked her hard inside and out. Her body throbbed and within a few minutes she came so hard she blacked out for a second. She could feel her body fall as he caught her holding on to her like it was for dear life. _

"_Buffy" He whispered._

_Buffy awoke a moment later to find her body cradled in Angel's arms. Her warm body was pressed against his cold body. He was staring at her and she was staring at him. "Are you ok?" Buffy smiled and took a deep breath as lust poured threw her body again. She wasn't satisfied. She wanted more. She started to make the first move but he got there first. He slammed her against a tree hard and turned her over. Her chest pressed against the tree as his hard cock was pressed against her back entrances. She moaned as he pressed forward pushing his length into her a little at a time. "Oh….Ah….ANGEL." She rocked back against him as he nuzzled her neck. "Harder." She screamed._

"_My pleasure." Angel quickly pulled out and turned her around. He thrust into her pounding into hard her until they both were close. He wasn't sure who screamed first but he screamed as her walls tighten around him making him come. His body jerked spilling his seed in her warm body. He thrashed and moaned against her. Buffy held on to his body as she started to slip but he caught her as he pulled her body higher. He kissed the soft smooth skin of her neck, chest and those perfect nipples of hers. _

_Buffy whimper as the tree she laid against began to crack. She realized that her body was still aching and she had to stop, something wasn't right. Nothing ever good happens when they were too happy. "We….ah….need to stop…..Oh….fucking."_

_Angel moaned and wanted to stop too, but he couldn't. His body was not satisfied. He pounded into her again until the tree behind her cracked creating a loud boom as it fell to the ground. They both screamed as they fell in pleasure. His body was still imbedded in her and her walls were tightening around him again. _

_They laid there for a moment noticing right away they weren't finished. They felt tired and wanted to rest but something was urging them on. Like something was controlling them, pushing them to go faller. _

_Angel turned towards her and smiled. "Ready for another round?"_

_Buffy smiled and winked at him. "Ready when you are."_

_Angel stood up and pulled her up, pressing her body against his. He wrap her legs around his waist. He leaned against her and whispered. "Hold on tight baby."_

_Buffy held on as they were suddenly flying up into the sky fast. Buffy knew she could fly but doing this with no clothes on was a totally different experience. She just hopes no one sees her like this. She also wanders how this so unreal and crazy. But she wasn't complaining. Her body wanted more and to hell with what her mind was telling her. _

_Angel pulled her forwards pushing his length in her once again. "Damn you're hot." He moaned. He was still surprised with the speed they were going she was still filling his body with heat. Lost in this need for lust he opened his eyes as he noticed a mountain was straight ahead. "Look out for the…."_

_Buffy didn't' have time to move out of the way either. Buffy held on as they both slammed into the huge rock smashing threw it. The impact alone made her body throbbed in ecstasy as it pushed him forward sending him further into her then she ever felt before. She screamed as it consumed her making her body twitch and throbbed joyfully. She opened her eyes to see Angel staring at her in concern. He was about to pull out when her legs wraps around him harder. She stared at him hard and grinned. "Do it again."_

* * *

"_There is a number of reporting of a sequence in the Arctic Ocean…all of it." Andrew said_

_Radar says they're moving and."Ewe I don't' think that's what speed is for." Dawn says noticing the satellite cam _

"_And that's the universe grand plan? Giving Buffy super powers so she can have destiny sex?" Xander said confused and slightly pissed that Buffy once again was bonking the undead. He stared at Giles for an answer. _

"_You're not listening. These abilities she's displaying they're an evolution a protection for what's coming….they called it the next step up the metaphysical ladder." Giles said._

"_Giles you're scaring me." Willow said._

"_We need to be scared…that's why they only whisper about it Willow. This isn't just the earth's reaction. It's how the earth gives birth to a new reality." Giles said._

_

* * *

_

_The next thing she remembers she's in space with Angel behind her holding her as he rams into her and she pushing back just as hard. She still couldn't believe what she was doing. She was flying with Angel in space …fucking. What the hell is going on here? She thought humans couldn't breathe in space. She's surprised she has any lungs left with all the screaming and gasping for breath. She doesn't know how any of this possible but right now she doesn't care. All she cares about is this moment right now. _

_She suddenly moaned as he pounded into her hard and when they reached high enough where she could see the stars Angel pulled out and turned her around. He pulled her forward, her hands grabbing his hips as she pulled him forward."Don't ever stop." She whimpers._

_Angel shouted seeing stars as his body convulsed in pleasure. His body was consumed with so much pleasure that it was starting to be an addiction. He pulled her closer as he suddenly flew fast back to earth. Buffy screamed in pleasure. "Oh….my…..Just like that." She screamed suddenly satisfied of what her body was feeling. Her body was tingeing with joy as he slammed into her again.  
_

_Angel clenched his teeth as they both held each other's hand. There body still wrap together like they were one. He pulled them further down and down until…they crashed into the ocean._

* * *

_For thousands of years the universe has been watching…waiting to find the one slayer...Just one who measures up to the test? Century after century all meet the same fate. Until Buffy summers came along and did the one thing that no slayer..No slayer in history had ever done before." Giles said._

"_She shared the power." Willow said._

"_No she didn't just share it, willow. With you and the power of the scythe, she created it and since she gave this world an new breed, a new evolution, and this is the universe reward. The power that will let her reach the next step on the ladder…the power to survive twilight." Giles said._

"_That's fine but what about Angel? No offense…but why's angel get a reward. "Warren said wishing he was one that got a reward. He wanted his dame humanity back and his skin. He was a freak of nature now. Brought back to help some evil. They could have at least let him have skin instead of skinless. He hated his life now._

_Willow rolled her eyes. "Because he's the yin to her yang. It's not a fantasy everyone knows it. Giles said the universe was smart. So think how smart it's being…Angel was the piece we were missing. _

"_Global temperatures are now up 1.2 degrees guys we've got hurricanes starting." Dawn panicked._

"_I think they're moving through time." Willow said. _

_Willow gasped as she realized something. "Oh goddess…Think about it. She should be staking him right now. She did it once, to save the world. Now the world won't let her. It isn't just reacting to what they're doing…it's urging them on." _

_Xander stared at her oddly."What?"_

_It's all part of it. What's been what's' to come or might not come…think of Buffy's truest lovers. Vampire…humans infected by demons. Just like slayers. Buffy's meant to make that connection that's the universe's grand plan." Willow said._

"_Yes…they are the best of their kind…the first of a new kind and when they truly become? We humans won't matter at all." Giles said. "And do you understand how quickly the ancient demons and magic's will come pouring back in?_

"_Giles when you were talking with Angel…he said in Germany…in England…He said you were searching for something?" Faith asked._

"_I was…there are rumors of a totem…an item that could stop them if they grew too powerful. I know it sounds horrible but that's what I was searching for…_

"_Searching for what?" Willow said having a bad feeling she wasn't going to like the answer._

"_I needed to know how to… kill a god."Giles said. He looked up to see the shocked faces and gasp. _

"_Buffy is not a god…what are you talking about Giles." Xander said._

"_She has in some way. The world thinks she is one because of her powers have grown unbelievable strong. She's indestructible. Sure you have noticed the signs." Giles said._

"_I noticing them but…she's like a daughter to you how could go searching for a weapon to kill her." Willow said surprised and shock._

"_You must understand that the fate of the world was at stake. I would never hurt her unless…it came to her and the world. There was no other choice…but look around it's too late now…twilight is here."Giles said._

* * *

_The next thing Buffy remembers is feeling the cold ground beneath her. Her body ached a little and her mind wasn't lustful like before. She heard something. "Huh…that was….sprinkles. Where are we?" Buffy finally opens her eyes to notice she's dressed. "Why am I dressed?"_

_Angel stairs down at her smiling knowing they finally made it. He finally made it to Twilight with Buffy beside him. "Don't you see? If we pierced the final wall…the keys were us! To everything…look around, they said it didn't exist. But it does. It always has and now it's ours. Here we are Buffy." _

_Buffy sat up and held her head for a moment to get the dizziness to go away. She stared at the brown outfit he had on that looked like from the 16__th__ century then down at hers. What the hell were they wearing? "Angel…English…please. The keys to what?"_

"_Angel smiled and held out his hand for her to take. " Welcome to Twilight."_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Review please if you like it. And yes this actually happened in the season 8 comic of Buffy.

_**Hope you're not disappointed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title; **New Beginning. Chapter 3

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R- LANGUAGE

**Characters**; Angel/ Buffy, Spike, Willow, Giles, Faith, Dawn, Xander

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon (Based on Comic book So 8 Ep 33-37 of Buffy.) Be warned a lot of Spoilers are mention and my own prediction along the way of what will happen. Or what I mostly want to happen. Italic words are actual dialogue from the comic books itself which belongs to its creator…joss Whedon.

_We all begin with good intent_

_Love was raw and young_

_We believed that we could change ourselves_

_The past could be undone_

_But we carry on our backs the burden_

_**-Sarah Mclachlan-**_

"It's not a trap." Angel said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's always a trap. This is how it is. We get one moment of peace"…

Angel smirked his back to her as he looked around. "That was way more than peace. Your finger was"….

"Do not talk about it. We… we're not talking about it yet." Buffy stammered staring over the hill. "The point is that's out lives. We catch our breath, we turn around and just as we figure out where they transported us the…the vicious Orcs come over the mountain. Listen there coming."Buffy stood in a fighting stance.

Angel glanced at her and could tell she was waiting for them. He shook his head at her stubbornness. "No your wrong Buffy the Orcs aren't coming."

"But"…she watched as a butterfly suddenly appeared and flew past them.

"That's not…. the Orcs always come". Buffy said confused.

"Until the day they don't." Angel said.

"No the moment you look away…the bad guy jumps out. There's a bomb under the car. The apple been poisoned." Buffy said.

"Apples maybe…poison no." Angel said.

"Well something was in that apple because what I'm feeling is a whole lot weirder than afterglow. Which I am also feeling." Buffy said trying to figure out why her body was feeling a strange sensation"

"Have you noticed our clothes are changing?" Angel said staring at the new outfit he had on. He now had on an orange and red jacket like the Japanese whered. The outfit Buffy had on made him smile at how beautiful she really was. She had on a red top that was short enough to show her tan stomach. The skirt hung low below her knees as the top had ruffles on it.

He stared back at her then the sky as it changed. "Not to mention, Buffy look…the world…I think we're in"….

* * *

Twilight, wait. So Twilight's a place. Willow said surprised.

"You must understand"….Giles started to say.

="What I UNDERSTAND is that you knew about this? Goddess, before you even met Buffy, you knew!" Willow stared at him in disbelieve that he would keep this secret all these years and not tell them and especially Buffy.

"It was a myth. An improbable hypothesis based on theories that seek to explain the beginning of time." Giles explained.

"I don't want to talk about Religion Giles! I want to know why Angel dressed like a fetish bad guy and became a killer!" Xander said.

"Fair question." Willow spoke.

Giles stared at the kids that felt like family to him. He knew he was making this hard but he was only trying to prevent this whole ordeal and it seems like it was getting worse then better. "I'm not sure "killer" is the right word. The power that twilight has on its subjects…

"You know what, forget it. Just tell me why we're being attacked. Is this still part of the universe's balance?" Xander spoke.

"There is no Balance. Not anymore. When Buffy and Angel ascended…'

"In naughty fashion." Xander replied.

"…they were breached into a new reality and there is no birth without blood." Giles said.

"So these demons pouring out all over us are some sort of afterbirth? Wait! Placenturians"! That I'm gonna copyright." Xander proclaimed.

"You're closer than you know. When you're born into the world you vacate the old one. It becomes...utterly expendable." Giles said. Just at that moment a vortex started breaking into their world.

"We've got five different tears a reality"…Dawn started to panic wishing her sister was here.

"Six! New one over Burma!" a slayer said.

"Six then. Though…Burma? Do ya hear me Xander?" Dawn shouted.

"Oh god… it's pouring demons." Giles said.

"Kennedy, notify all our teams globally! I want them in holding patterns near whatever entry point they're closest to!" Xander shouted. He looked back as creatures he never seen before started heading towards them.

"UGLIES ARE HERE!" Willow shouted as she placed up a force field pushing them back"

"YOU HEARD HER PEOPLE." Xander shouted.

"Already on it." a slayer said.

"Grab whatever weapons you can find." Xander shouted/

"I want the shield!" Warren said.

"NO deal. You can have the repulsors…and F.Y.I…the shield doesn't boomerang back like you think." Andrew said trying to grab the shield away from Warren.

Then why do you want it so bad." Warren said as he once again tried to take the shield from him.

Why do you think?" Andrew said. He started to get irritated when he seen a frighten creature walk towards them. "WARREN LOOK OUT." Andrew grabbed warren as they both hide behind the shield. The creature that stood in front of them was huge not to mention seven feet tall with red black eyes and a green scaly body. The creature also seemed to be holding a sword that was on fire. It seems like their luck was running out and Andrew knew his time was coming he just never knew it would be like this.

The creature lunged striking the shield. It split it into causing Andrew and Warren to be tossed to the floor. Andrew went down first as Warren quickly sat up noticing Andrew was down and bleeding badly. "Andrew you okay? Andrew…." He quickly turned as the creature started to go after them again. He held up his hand as a shield held the creature away but it wouldn't last for long. "Repulsor shield at 94%"

"XANDER! WILLOW! ANDREW'S BLEEDING BAD!" Warren said.

Warren does know we're going to kill them after all this, doesn't he." Amy said.

"Relax Amy. Current problems first. The general said. "Our Erstwhile leader and his cooze are AWOL, and if I we're guessing. I'd bet that boy has no idea what he just ripped open.

* * *

"We did have the sex part right?" Buffy said.

"Yes we had the sex part, mother of mercy, we had the sex part." Angel said still not able get the image of her body falling against his in an erotic state while her fingers…

"Angel." Buffy poked him. "Stop thinking."

"Sorry"

"Good, because quite honestly, I'm still feeling, well…satisfied." She smirked. "And I want to just make sure was not somehow standing here in my mind or in some dreamed where I'm the snow globe at the end of St. Elsewhere.

Angel smiled. "So much doubt, always. It is your mind Buffy. It's both of ours. But we're not trapped in it. I think we're finally free.

"You don't even know, do you? You're guessing as much as I am Twilight." Buffy said.

Angel shook his head. "You know that's not what I am. Think of how we got here. This place…it's a place of pleasure. A place you've never been. And the only way we get here is with each other."

Buffy smiled then stared back at him sternly. "One that is the single Velveeta cheesiest come-on line I've ever heard. Two if you say this is heaven or something stupid like that I will sock you." Buffy stared at him watching his expression as he looked at her with love, compassion and trust. All the things that he ever was to her but she wasn't sure if she felt the same way because now after all that happened she doesn't know if she can still trust him.

"I know why you use jokes Buffy. It's the same reason Xander does." Angel said.

"That's not true. Xander enjoys his jokes."

"And you can have as many as you like but it doesn't change where we are .Look around you see it, don't you." Angel said.

Buffy stared at him then her clothes as it changed it again. She liked the outfit better she had before. She now had on something that looks like from the 16th century. "This place reacts to us." Angel said.

"Then why does it keep putting me in graduation gowns. No on looks good in graduation gowns." Buffy pouted.

"That's not a graduation gown. It's a Spanish mourning robe from the sixteenth century. Your outfit before that was the Indian Sari. She was from a slayer in the seventeenth century. I know you feel it Buffy. This place thinks of it as a higher plane." Angel said giving her a small grin as she started to pout.

She felt something but it wasn't this. She felt like something wasn't right. Her mind was on her friends. Something was wrong. "It's not a higher plane. It's like I said. It's a trap." Buffy replied not believing this could be there moment of peace. Nothing was normal when it came to her and Angel. There was no way this was real.

"Both of those statements can be true." Angel said.

"Will you stop talking like Giles?" She walked towards a door and opened it. It appeared to be an empty room all white. "See? It's not a higher plane. It's a daffy duck cartoon." Buffy was furious now, she knew this was too good to be true.

"That's the beauty of it. It looks that way because you made it that way. Just like we…Oh I get it. That's why it first looked like Eden. It's the one thing the best philosophers had right. We build it ourselves Buffy. Paradise is ours to write."

"That's fine. Great speech. But all I want to write is the part where I see my friends." Buffy said.

"You know where they are. There wherever you want them to be."Angel said

"Well then I want them to be right….ohhh that was actually easier than I thought." Buffy stared into the whole she made by her fingers. She watched as a few demons gained on her friends. "Well that's certainly the suck part of Eden. Did we cause that?" Buffy replied shocked.

"I…I don't think it would be…we can help them. We can fix it. We can fix everything Buffy. After all these centuries…no more fighting…no more failing…no more dying. The universe we're going to make…it's not just that we get to be together Buffy…we finally get to be happy." Angel said knowing it can happen but at price and he knew Buffy would never let her friends or the world down. He knew that sounded awful but he was tired of being screwed by people, creatures, or the powers of be controlling his life. He wanted peace and a life with Buffy. That was all he was asking for. Was that too selfish for him to wish just for that.

* * *

FAITH" Xander shouted

"Faith ran carrying Andrew somewhere, anywhere save. It was like a warzone down here. It looked like all hell broke loose. She made it to Xander and behind the force field Willow and Amy had up.

"You're bleeding. Your powers are back, but you're bleeding…" Xander said worried.

"These Pan-Dimensional fuckers aren't like anything we've seen. Even with their powers back our girls are going to get slaughtered out there." Faith said.

Xander stood up and yelled as he seen a creature coming from behind his best friend. "WILLOW"

"Stop yelling people names Xander!" Willow said. "We're trying our best! Another containment spell!"

"They broke threw four already." Amy said. "Teleporting

"Us…or them."

"Either anything. Just get us out of here before they….Amy started to say but she was hit by something large and it slashed threw her face making her fall to the ground in a slump. Willow was also hit but not hurt as Amy. Willow quickly stood up and her hand light up in flames.

"Are you the mages?" The demon said staring down at them. "You smell of both good and evil…

"Mind your manners." Willow hissed. She lunged her hand forward as flames hit the demon. The demon hissed in pain as large wounds appeared on his skin but that didn't stop it from walking towards her.

Wilow backed up in fear her hand forming fire in the palm of her hands. She was ready she just hopes she can hold on long enought for Buffy to save her.

* * *

_Time always reveals_

_In the lonely light of morning_

_In the wound that would not heal_

_It's the bitter taste of losing everything_

_That I've held so dear_

Buffy stares at him content. She holds the tears in at just the thought of never having to fight again and that she could be with the one person she loves since the first day she met him. But what about her friends.

Angel stares into the whole as he watched her friends doing everything they can to stay alive. They would not make it if they didn't help. He didn't' know why he did what he just did but he quickly closed the hole and stared at her. He knew it was selfish but he was tired of everyone else being happy. He wanted her by his side forever. He loved her. "They can handle this Buffy. It's no different than when you died. They'll survive they always do.

"You don't know that. You're just saying that because you can live without knowing the outcome...I can't." Buffy said pushing him away. She couldn't believe he did that and just said that. How could he just let her friends die and not save them? Did he really still have his soul?

"The outcome is beyond us. The only absolute in the earth is that it will end." Angel said.

"But today is different than later. My friends are different. Than…are you really not getting this? That's what I need to fight for. Not happiness, not humanity. Them, those people, my friends…what happen to you? You are supposed to help those in need." Buffy said.

"I did help those that needed my help, but I'm tired of fighting and I know so are you. You are fighting for them right now. That's why you were sent here. This is the end….the beginning of us. You don't have to choose. The universe already chose us! All we have to do is leave behind the lower plane." Angel replied suddenly not believing what he was saying. Did he really just say that?

"Leave behind? My family is on that lower plane." Buffy said angered."

"You do understand that being here is what you're meant for?"

"Don't you know me by now Angel…that I never do what I'm meant for." She turned and ripped open the wall. She stared at him hard. "I'm helping my friends, your friends…or did you forget."

"If you stay here we can evolve." Angel said.

Buffy shook her head knowing she did want it. She wanted children but….not now. Her friends and family were first. She had a life time to do that. "Fuck Evolution."

"So your just walk away and ignore what the universe has spent millions of years setting in motion." Angel said annoyed that she can just throw this away. Hadn't they had enough?

"Yup." Buffy turned towards him again. She had seen his shocked and hurt face. She lowered her head knowing she hurt his feelings but didn't he know this was the right choice.

Angel sighed knowing when she made a decision she wasn't going to change it. He stared back at her realizing that she was right but that didn't stop him from brooding about it... His outfit soon changed to his normal everyday look. "Okay let's go."

Buffy smiled and took his hand as she felt the power surged with them. "I did miss you."

"I missed you too." Angel said.

"I'll take the ones on the left." Buffy said. "Then I get the ones on the right." Angel said.

Unbelievable creatures from all sides came at Buffy and Angel. it was nothing like she ever seen before. It was like she was dropping into the pits of hell when she stepped back on to her home world. God what have they done. Buffy quickly made attacks with the demons on the left disposing them quickly so she can save her friends.

Xander was on his last stand when he knew he was a goner if somewhat didn't help him soon. A creature was gaining on him and at that last minute it was swept up and tossed to the side before it could reach him. Xander smiled as he looked up above. He knew she would come. "BUFFY."

Giles, Dawn and the rest of the team noticed this to. "BUFFY?"

Angel was running trying to kill as many demons as possible when he seen Willow up ahead. "Willow"

"And...Twilight, Can I just mention that I preferred Angelus?" Willow hissed.

"I had that coming…."Angel said softly.

"What you got coming you better hope never comes…go slay." Willow said.

Angel left and quickly disposed of the rest of the creatures that surrounded Willow.

"How many are there of these things." Buffy hissed. She was starting to get agitated.

Willow quickly placed another shield up. "Uh…infinity...ish."

Buffy quickly flew over to window and tossed the four monsters away from her friend. She looked over to see Willow blocking more monsters coming. "Willow I'm sorry….

"I know, I know…you don't know what came all over you." Willow said.

"We've got another attack coming. They've got a weapon on this one." Dawn said looking at the large submarine swimming towards them that was the radar screen.

"I see it! That's not a weapon that's…."Willow smiles and knows who it is. She watches as the large circle submarine crashing thru the wall creating a big boom as it bared its way in.

Most of the monsters were gone now and the only thing the Scooby gang was looking at was the submarine. Faith was staring at it oddly and had a sense that it was inside. "Is that…?

Buffy smiled hopeing it was another villain. She sure was up to kick some demon but again. "Oh this is going to be bad."

Angel looked ahead and had feeling in his gut that it was once of his chides. Great this was not what he needed right now.

"The door opens on the submarine as a man steps out. "Enough of this…..You wanna put these demons down and end this "twilight" crap once and for all? You talk to me." The man known as Spike stepped out and stared at the Scooby gang. They all looked at him in shock.

* * *

**-Back to present day-**

Willow was sitting on the other side of the table as Giles was in front of it researching. Xander and Dawn were on right side as Andrew and Faith were on the left side. "Come on Giles we don't have all day." Willow replied knowing he found something and he wasn't telling her.

"Ya G we need to know something before B wakes up." Faith asked.

Andrew smirked. "Well at least they didn't' destroy the world….you know like...that girl from X-Men."

Willow sighed while Xander smirked. Boys will be boys.

"I still can't believe they created a new world by…fucking." Faith said. She started to chuckle. "I think I should go find a vampire so I can have a destiny of….

"Faith?" Giles stared at her hard that this was not funny... "It's not funny…

Dawn started chuckling too. She stopped when everyone was staring at her. "What?'

"It's not funny Dawn, what they did was wrong on so many levels." Xander said.

"She loves him…love makes you do the wacky." Dawn smiles.

Xander rolled his eyes. "And banging the villain is getting slightly old."

"Ah…back to the subject. "Um…they upset the balance of the world. They were breached into a new reality and there is no birth without blood." Giles said. "If it's ever open again that this world and….humanity."

"Us…humans." Xander corrected.

"We would be exterminated." Giles said.

"Exterminated." Andrew started to panic. "Can't we hide or something."I almost died the last time something like that happened.

"Calm down Robo boy." Faith said smirking.

"Hay." Andrew said.

Dawn giggled.

"We know this Giles." Willow replied.

"I know but what you don't know is…. it was never closed permently." Giles said.

"But that's impossible." Willow said. "If you said what is true then it should have been closed when Buffy and Angel left Twilight.

"True but…when I contacted a Sharman. Which is an old friend of mine he told me the world is not balanced which means...it..'s still open some how.

"But how is that possible?" Faith said

"I think it was left open intentionally." Giles said.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked surprised by this information.

"There are only two people that could of left it open and I don't think it was Buffy." Giles said.

"Xander rolled his eyes. "See I told you we should have killed deadboy long time ago."

"Shut up" Faith said. He was annoying her with his big mouth since the day they found out that Angel was Twilight. Ever since then very few people trust him but she still did. If it wasn't for him she would have still been evil and killing people. He helped her, saved her life. The only thing to do was pay him back by helping him. "If Angel opened it, he had a good reason for it."

"I agree with Faith…besides why he would want it open" Willow said. "He knows what would happen if it was left open."

"Well duh to take Buffy with him and have the perfect life he always wanted, and to hell with all of us." Xander said.

"That's not true." Faith said. "He would never do that to us."

"Like the time he smashed your face into the wall." Xander said.

Faith stood up and stares at him hard. "Just because you have a grudge against him doesn't me you get to mock him. I still believe in him and you're not the only one that dates the villain. Let's not forget about Anya."

"That was different." Xander said.

Willow finally made her way over and stood in front of them before they ripped each other apart. "Xander sit down. She's right…you need to let it go and besides it wasn't Buffy's fault by the way she act. The forces of nature were pushing her to her fate. If it wasn't she would have staked Angel but the world would not let her." she said.

"I know that." Xander said.

Willow glared at him and decided to not even provoke him anymore. It's not like she can change his mind. He would always have a grudge against Angel no matter what he did.

"How about this weapon you mentioned." Xander said."Is it still out there?

"I suppose." Giles said.

"What do you mean I suppose." Xander said.

Willow gasped in shock. "This is out of the question. No one is going to find this ax." Willow said and she made a promise to keep it like that.

"We can't use it. It would be useless…it would kill the other if we killed one." Giles said.

"Are you listening to me and yourself? You're talking about killing your best friend and your daughter." Willow said angry.

""I'm not talking about Buffy; I was talking about Angel…if we needed to use it." Giles said.

"How can that be?" Xander said. "It's not like they're stuck together."

"Xander they are. They are soul mates and will be stuck with each other for eternity whether they like it or not. The world chose them and they can't change it." Giles said.

Willow signed already knowing that information. It wasn't that hard to figure out who her best friend would stay eternity to. Besides that she had to say something to the group soon before he came. It was already hard enough she just hopes that they would understand her decision for asking him to help them.

"Ah guys I got something to tell you." Willow said. She didn't even have time to tell them as the living room door opened. A man with blonde spike hair stepped inside and she already knew it was too late. Giles was going to panic and get all fatherly look while Xander will be bickering for days. She hopes she can block it out for awhile. But she wasn't so sure especially since the last encounter they had. Spike had betrayed them in the worst way. But she knew it wasn't his fault. He was being controlled just as Angel was.

"Well…well…it's nice to see the Scooby gain all back together. Not much for the Pollock thro." The blonde vampire stared at Giles hard not forgetting what he did to him.

"Everyone stared at him shock. There was a few gasp and a bloody hell from Giles." He smiled knowing this should be interesting.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…**

I'll explain more about Spike in the next chapter. It's hard to go by the comic in the next two series because comic book 37 is not out yet. I am adding a few things to it differently so I might not make the next chapter or two exactly like in the comic.

Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

New beginning Ch 4

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; pg-13; Language

**Characters**; Angel/ Buffy, Spike, Willow, Giles, Faith, Dawn, Xander

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon (Based on Comic book So 8 Ep 37-40 of Buffy.) Be warned a lot of Spoilers are mention and my own prediction along the way of what will happen.

**Has been Beta**

**(Present time)**

"

Bloody hell. Who invited you in?' Giles cursed. He couldn't believe Spike was here. How the hell did he find them? Giles quickly grabbed the bow lying on the table and pointed it at the blonde vampire.

"Oh don't get your pants in a brittle. I'm the good brit or did you forget I have a soul." Spike said. "Besides if you shoot that arrow at me, I will bloody jab it in your chest old man."

Xander stared at him hard. "I'm finding out vampires with souls are still just as evil…just ask your grandsire."

"Oh hush you Pollock, just because I have a soul, I'm not a pansy like Angel. Besides red called me over." Spike said getting stares towards him and Willow. He sat down on the couch beside the table and smirked. "You grew up nicely bit." Spike smiled at Dawn.

Dawn smiled. "Thanks." Xander was irritated. He looked at Willow and gave her a disapproval look.

Giles looked at her also not believe Willow would call Spike of all people, especially after what he's done.

"Don't give me that glare." Willow said. "Spike can help because I know so and besides that he hates Angel and probably hasn't seen in months isn't that right Spike."

Spike grinned as he nodded. He wasn't going to tell them, but he was actually working for Angel but they didn't need to know that information. What they didn't know wasn't going to hurt them. "That pansy, or course not."

Xander stared at him hard. He would put his bet on it that he was lying, but he wasn't going to say any ways. He didn't want to get Willow mad and vainly.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. " Giles mumbled.

"Giles…..this is my choice." Willow gave him a stern look. "Besides Spike is here to tell us how it all started. Maybe that will help us place the missing pieces together." Willow sat down on the couch beside Spike. "Whenever you're ready Spike.

"For a story telling?...sounds like fun…How about the little red riding hood?"

"Spike!" Willow gave him a stern look.

"Fine, Fine..

Spike smirked waiting for someone to make a move. He didn't trust the Brit anymore since the day he sent Robin after him. Then let's not forget the day Fred died and was taken over by Illyria. Giles had the chance to help them, but he didn't. Ever since then he did not trust him anymore. If he didn't have a soul he knew for a fact he would have killed the Brit already.

"It started a year ago…and it started with Angel taking the first step as"..

Twilight?" Xander said mocking.

"Hay I'm the one telling the story here." Spike said.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Fine,,fine.."

"It began after the day we lost the battle between Wolfram and heart." Spike grimaced remembering the day. It made his gut hurt at the reminder that they lost and there was nothing to do about it until that day Angel decided to make it worse. He wasn't blaming him but still things could have been worse for Buffy if he didn't do something. "It was on a sunny day in L.A when I heard the news that the city of L.A was restored to what I thought was gone and destroyed. Everything was the same like it nothing has changed. With a little research, I soon realize that something was off and decide to do my own researching and that's when I found about Buffy being a terrorist in the paper and Angel being the cult leader. I put the two pieces together and knew what was going to happen if I didn't help. At least that's what I thought I was doing…until…

Willow stopped him. "Don't." She didn't want to remember that day. It caused more pain then she could bare.

"As I was saying it happened in L.A, and I got a hold of some contacts. In doing so that's when I ran into the ship and the bugs.

"That calls you Majesty." Xander smiles.

"Hay, do you want me to continue or not." Spike said getting irate by the boy.

"Any ways I decided something could work since they wanted a leader. It was perfect for me."

_Spike is stuck on the back of his ship as the creature tries to capture him. Spike hangs on as the ship reaches the surface a little to fast. "How d'ya like me now Wankers!_

_Spike smirks. "Glorious leader to bug one…" Spike says."What happened to the wankers?"_

_"We've lost the wankers. Your majesty, however…I think we may have lost much more" Bug one says._

_Spike looks outside and sees's there falling back down and to the city below. " Oh…Pollock."_

_"We seem to have gone off course."Bug one said. "Your majesty? We seem to be diving toward a big clock. Ramming speed, your majesty."_

_Spike yelled. "Turn just turn." He braced for impact as it landed on the building, He sighed and got out of the ship safely. "On the other hand…that was fun."_

_He looks around and heads out grabs a newspaper and goes home. He sits down on his bed and starts to read. "Well I've missed a lot hasn't I?_

_"Terrorist Buffy summers? Slayer Jihad? Harmony's fucking beauty tips." Spike couldn't believe what he was reading. He tossed the paper to the side knowing he needed answers now._

_ He was more confused than ever. Especially of how did Buffy's summer the girl he loved got her name in the paper for being a terrorist. How in the hell did the public find out and why in the hell is Harmony in the damn paper? Does everyone know vampires exist now? If so this was going to make his life worse and everyone else. However,, then again, at least people knew about them and can protect them self from the things crawling at night. Maybe it was for the best._

_He decided to grab his coat and head out into the darkness for some answers. Now he just had to think of what would be a good place for answers._

_

* * *

_

_Angel sits on the outside of L.A looking at the ruins of the city. Emotions pass through him as he remembers his friends that died during the battle. So much death, pain and suffering. He wonders when it will ever end. He wanders about these a lot._

_Sometimes he forgets that's all what this world has come too… War._

_He flashes back to L.A. It seems so long since he's been there. He lived in L.A and he tried to save people, and for a moment it seems like it never happened, like he never lost the war. For a moment, he looks at the city below and expects to see lights but there's nothing but rocks and dirt. Angel has a long brooding moment before he realizes he actually starts to see lights. He blinks and wonders if he's seeing things._

_"Oh it's there all right!" A voice says._

_Angel looks below and sees's a dog. Angel is confused. "Um…Hello."_

_"I know. I'm a dog, what a world, right? More specifically, what world? Relax it's yours back the way it was meant to be." The dog says._

_Angel looks down and could see building and lights forming creating the city of LA. Angel was amazed to say the least because it used to be in ruins deserted and destroyed. Now it was alive like it never was gone. However, that didn't give him the benefit of the doubt that he could trust this dog. That sounded weird. For all he knew the evil organization known as Wolfram and Heart were playing tricks with him again._

"_Your world is restored, I'm pretty sure it's awesome." The dog said. _

"_This can't be good. Nothing good has come out of something being brought back." Angel said._

_The dog smirked. "You betcha! You have a purpose and it's not just helping out people that needs saving!"_

"_What? Are you here to tell me I've got a higher purpose...? Does it involve killing?" Angel asked_

"_Wish I could say it didn't."_

_Angel didn't believe he was hearing this and he certainly didn't trust or believe the dog now. "See that's where you lose me pretty sure the last guy a dog told to kill was the son of Sam." _

"_Come on I'm not a dog I'm talking through the dog. He was nearby. I'm a power without name, from a realm far above." _

_Angel stares at the dog bewildered. "If this is a dream I'm getting a shrink like Wesley begged." He looked down to see the dog sniffing him. "Ah…what are you doing?"_

"_I can't help it. I'm housed in this animal it's complicated." The dog said._

"_Not a fan of complicated." Angel said. _

"_I know even when things get the most complicated you remain doggedly simple that's part of why you were chosen." The dog said. _

"_And defiantly twitchy about chosen." Angel says._

"_Yeah that's hot button for you, even now. That goofy little cheerleader really spun you right around didn't she? What are we goanna do about that?" The dog grinned._

_Angel stared at the dog defiantly not trusting him now. He was trying to use him to threaten Buffy. "Threatening Buffy won't make me do something stupid. If that' your angle." Angel says. _

"_I keep waiting for you to feel it." The dog smiles at him._

"_Feel what?" Angel says confused and getting slightly irate by the fact that this dog was trying to convince him he was chosen for something. _

_The dog looks up and sees something big falling from the sky. "You better get started."_

_Angel looks up with eyes wide as a 747 jet airliner comes falling down fast. "Noo…" Angel suddenly gasped as he realized his feet were off the ground, and he was flying. "Okay is this actually happening?" He flies up crashing through the falling wing and towards the plane that was falling. With luck, he quickly flies up with little practice and places both hands on the bottom of the plane holding it from falling any more. He puts all his strength to it and actually stops it from falling. He's amazed and gets a feeling of relieve and joy of saving the people on the plane. He hears the passengers inside screaming. He gently lowers the plane to the ground and steps away suddenly feeling like he is superman._

_A girl comes out of the plan running towards him smiling. "Oh thank you, thank you…"_

"_Oh it was nothing ma..am. Since when do I say "Maim?" Angel said._

_The girl smiled at him and pulls him into a hug. "Since you got all super stupid." The girl pulls back and smirks at him._

_Angel grimaced realizing it must be the being he talked to earlier that was in the dog. "Am I talking to the dog? _

"_I won't take that personally yes and no. You just flew. Without a dragon under your butt and you landed a 747 without so much as an energy drink. Want to come back to my place so I can thank you properly." The lady said smiling._

_Angel rolled his eyes._

_"Yes, I'm talking through another vessel the phrasing was hers. But the sentiment is mine. Thank you. Not for the plane which was nicely handled but for the rest. _

_"The sentiment being"? Angel asked._

_"Stop acting like it's such a trial you have power it's not a trick. It's called a reward. And believe me when I say…It makes Shanshu look like a sack a crap." The lady says_

_Angel stared at her as she walked away wandering if she believe anything she told him. It was true he did have power. He could feel it radiate through his whole body, it was a feeling that he never felt before. But with more power there is more responsibly. He just hopes he can do more than save people. He hopes he can save the world because what he felt right now was something big was going to happen and he needed to be ready for it. _

_Angel walks towards the park trying to clear his mind of the past when he notices, there are a few people outside which was odd because it was night out. One person was jogging towards his way while another was on the bench sitting. The jogger walks by and smiles at him._

_"She has done something marvelous, but it will bring the world down on her."_

_Next the lady on the bench begins to speak. "Her enemies will come at her from all sides…_

_A bird near speaks. "Unless they all stand behind you._

_Angel sighs. "Not again." He thought that maybe just maybe everything that happend to day was his imagination, but it wasn't. This was real. A dog spoke to him now a bird. He needed to get out of this city now._

_He parked at a gestation and could see the mechanical shop was still open on the side. He walked in waiting for the man to turn around so he could fill his gas with oil and be on his way. He watched as the man stopped what he was doing and turned towards him._

_"There will be bloodshed. This is inevitable but you can take her beyond the battle to a world without war, without constraints this is your true destiny. Focus her anger. Be the target of her power, and it will come to her. What she feels must be pure. She cannot be distracted by her feelings for you…. Until…. it's time she cannot know…. No one…. one can know."_

_Angel's sighs like something overcame him and changed his thoughts. "Do you understand?" The man says._

_Angel realizes with a new ambition that the being was right. He drove back home and thought about the perfect identity for him to create. He smiled as a name came to him. "Twilight."_

_

* * *

_

_Spike comes to terms that something is really going on. He does some research for the past week and goes to the capital to see a group of protesters gathered around. He walks by a young punky girl with pink hair._

_"That's the symbol of resistance; some of the slayers victims had it on them. There's a secret sect fighting against the fascist slayer army, and that's their leader's mark. I'm thinking of getting it tattooed on my ankle. What do you think? You are for vampire rights, aren't you? I think it's dreadful that they've endured; I do so wish I could get bit." The girl spoke fast._

_Spike looked at her smirking only if she knew he was a vampire. Although her bickering was starting to get to him, and he did have the tendency to leave but he knew a person that rambles a lot would be the perfect person to get answers from. He sighs hoping he's making the right choice. "Just keep talking…"_

_Later that day Spike went home and went on the computer for some more research. He came across something and listens to the news coverage that was posted today. "The only footage of the leader of the so called twilight cult was taken on a cell phone by a man in Edinburgh, who claims to have seen…."_

_"Come on already…" Spike yelled at the screen. Then it popped up with a picture of a mask man flying in the sky. He looked at it closer and knew who it was. Something was wrong. He could sense it. "That'd be Angel, then…"_

_

* * *

_

Buffy was still lying in her bed trying to dream. It felt like that was all she ever did for the past month was sleep and dream. Everything was so messed up and her heart broken when she realized that once again the people who loved her broke her heart. Angel and then the person she never thought would be so cruel about it was Spike. He died trying to save them back in Sunnydale, and now she didn't have noone that understood what she was going through. Not even her sister or her friends knew how she felt. She just wished she never did what she did then maybe things would have been better.

Her eyes doused off as sleep over took her. Her mind went back to that faithful day when Spike helped her.

_"Come on, we have something large and incoming fast." Spike says looking at the monitor screen. He rushes over to the door to help the slayers in._

_Faith is outside trying to get the rest of the slayers in Spike's ship. "Let's move, people and near-people. In case you haven't noticed there are giants in the sky!"_

_Xander looks up to see a flying beast flying towards him "Holy….INCOMING…"_

_Just as it reaches closer to Xander, Buffy flies towards it and grabs its tail pulling it back. "And!" She tosses it up to the sky as it crashes against the others. The demons crash together making them fall. "Outgoing?"_

_"How are the ones on the right?" Angel shouts._

_"Not loving life." Buffy's smirks._

_Angel flies towards her as he watches the slayers go in Spike's ship. "I don't trust him?"_

_Buffy looks at Angel. "Angel I don't' trust you…How can I?' she stops as she sees his face fall. She looks back at him with a smile on her face."But you have my heart, so what can I do. And he has a ship so what can…_

_Angel looks hurt. "It's too convenient him showing up now...He's got an agenda. Don't you see" _

"_Well.. It's likely to be a lot simpler than yours and right now it's useful. Besides the last time I saw Spike, he died saving me and my people."Buffy said._

"_He'd told me like a thousand times." Angel said annoyed at that fact._

"_I'll bet but I'm not going to fret about his timing right now. Would you prefer he showed up a few hours ago?" Buffy watched his eyes turned golden for a second and smirked knowing that would get to him._

_Angel grimaced at the thought of Spike doing all those things to Buffy that they shared today. He would kill Spike if that happened. "No!"_

_Buffy and Angel looked to the right and seen more flying creatures coming at them. Buffy took the ones on the left while Angel took the ones on the right quickly. _

_When they were done Buffy flew towards Angel smiling. She wanted to express her feeling towards him. her body was still humming and she couldn't explain it but she knew Angel would always be the one man for her. "This is the weirdest, bestest, weirdest best day of my life." Buffy says. "What you've done for me, I can't describe. I can't PRONOUNCE." She cupped his face and stared at him. "You gave me perfection, and you gave it up. Jesus Angel…that's not just the love of my life. That's the guy I would live it with." _

_Angel smiles at her and wipes the muck off her face. Even with her hair a mess and clothes dirty. He still thinks she looks beautiful. "I would do anything for you." he cupped her hand._

"_I know." she looked at him and she could tell he knew what she was going to say. _

"_You're going to tell me to go." Angel says._

"_Quit with the psychic, you…" she pointed a finger at him. "Spike has an agenda. He won't reveal it with you around the others…" Buffy says._

_Angel was about to says something when a blast of energy hits him as he suddenly turns into a slimy green frog. Buffy is shocked until she looks up to see Willow near them and she doesn't look happy. _

"_Opps hey I missed… my bad." Willow flew past them smiling._

_Angel changed back and looked back at Willow knowing for a fact she did that on purpose. "Point taken."_

_Buffy smiled. "You can't blame them."_

"_I don't."_

"_What we did…it released these demons all over. They're going to target slayers." Buffy said._

"_Are you sure…"_

"_Well everyone else has, you can make up for a lot of damage, angel. I need you to…I think you need it too." Buffy said placing her hand on his shoulder before giving him a small smile. "You save as many as you can. And I get Spike's piece of the puzzle._

"_Is that all you want from him?" Angel asked giving her that look. He know she slept with Spike in the past but that didn't met he didn't trust her. He just didn't trust Spike. _

"_That's beneath you baby." Buffy teases._

"_I got more powerful not remotely mature. I'll find you soon." Angel said caressing her face one last time before he let her go._

"_You better." Buffy watches as Angel flies up and attacks a group of creatures. _

_Buffy smiles as she watches him go and hopes he finds her soon then later._

_Dawn is near Xander as he hugs her. Dawn turns away creep out by the large talking, moving bugs. "The crew is bugs, the crew is bugs, and the bugs are large. The air is bugs I'm breathing bugs…" Dawn panics._

"_Deep breath." Xander says trying to calm her._

"_Where's the man-bitch formerly known as Angel." Faith scowls_

"_Protecting slayers. His henchmen?" Buffy says walking inside the plane and straight towards Spike._

"_Full steams ahead, Bug one." Spike smiles liking the idea that he has his own ship and he's captain where no one can tell him what to do._

"_I'm Bug three." A bug says._

"_I'm the one who suggested color-coded jumpers…" Spike scowled._

"_Let's do this in order." Buffy quickly grabbed Spike by his collar and turned him to face him. _

"_I'm Navigating here." Spike said annoyed that once again she decided to bonk Angel. it made him mad with envy that she chose him._

"_One, thanks for saving us from the Ubervamps, that was crazy sturdily and sorry I haven't been in touch, but as you can see I'm somehow leading an army….two what do you know and how can you help? No jokes, no smart remarks, no British slang that just means something dirty." Buffy said._

"_You're well….one, under all that demon viscera, you still reek of him, and that's not a threat for me…but it can't be she doesn't bonk the bad guy right? Comes with the sizable package, Two you can under no circumstances trust him…_

"_Can everybody just agree not to trust anybody and get to the frikkin point?" Buffy said annoyed and angered at his mockery. _

"_Been to any higher dimensions lately?" Spike said. "Yeah, I know what this was all about. Took me a while…and a lot of favors..To piece it together but I know a few things well worth remembering. You ascended, you opened a gateway to a new reality…scratch that, you created a new reality with your nudity shenananigans…and then you abandoned it., "Spike said. "I'm not talking about the demons that poured in once the great space hymen ripped open. I'm talking about a universe…ditched at birth. You think we've got trouble now? We do, so go ahead and think it. But pet….you better pray that higher reality doesn't come looking for mummy. _

_Buffy stared at him in shock. She knew what she did was wrong but he didn't have to put her down like that. She now felt so guilty now that she didn't know if she wanted to run away or beat the shit out of him. "Tell me about now. You said you knew what everyone was looking for."_

"_Well, yah it's what all this comes from. It's what can stop all this….the seed. We're digging up the seed of wander." Spike said. Spike quickly walks over to the speakers. "This is your captain speaking. We are currently on course to the heart of all the magic on earth, and sorry, tree fans. It's not stone hedge". _

_Willow tries to help Buffy but she looks heartbroken. Willow was on the verge of telling off Spike when Buffy gave her that look. Don't bother._

_Giles stared at Spike and remembered a quote from the watchers diary. There was, once time, a house of worship…swallowed up by the earth….over which they built a city…also swallowed by the earth. He wanders if that's what's going to happen to them. _

_He looked over as he suddenly seen Warren and Amy kissing. He quickly walked away._

"_We're headed for the heart, my friends…and where the heart is….is home." Spike smiles_

_Down below where the seed is safely hidden and protected. A familiar face stares into seed. "They only visit when they need something." The master smiles._

_

* * *

_

**What do you think?"**

**I'm surprise I don't have more reviews on this. If you would like me to continue I would like a little more reviews please. **

**There's no point of continuing it if no one really likes it.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed**


	5. Chapter 5

Title;

New beginning Ch 4

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; PG-13

**Characters**; **Buffy/Spike**, Willow, Giles, Faith, Dawn, Xander

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon (Based on Comic book So 8 Ep 37-40 of Buffy.) Be warned a lot of Spoilers are mention and my own prediction along the way of what will happen.

* * *

"_So what do you say, luv…fancy a bit of exposition?" Spike says._

_I can't believe you have hot water on this thing. Also sidebar. What is this thing? Buffy asked._

_Tale for another time, pet,. We've got to focus on what's ahead. _

_What's ahead is what should be behind suckydale. Jiggedy jig. What's the seed of wonder and why is it there._

_Home again. Home again.. It's always been there. Before you, before humans..Before the first even which has a nice irony. Just what the name implies_

_And it is… the souce of all the magic in the world. Buffy said._

_The world came from the seed it was all demons and horrors, then. Probably spillover from some other, even less pleased dimension. The seed brought it forth…and the seed kept it here._

_Kept the warring nastiest and the bubbling magical energies from seeping back into the old dimension, wherever that was. Either the earth was an improvement a step up or it was a ghetto either way it was on it's own. The seed, the source of all that magic was the only thing powerful enough to keep it from bleeding back. It's the key._

_Like Dawn is a key." Buffy said._

_Forget key think cork. As long as it's in its place.. The Hellmouth more recently know as Sunnydale…things stay more or less where they should. But pull it out. Spike smiled._

_Wow, probably would have been more impressive if something poured out. Like if you held it upside down…_

_It's seventy year old Madeira. I'm not dumping on the floor just cause you have no imagination..The point is_

_You're the one who made a big thing with the cork…if the seed's removed the world goes bye. Buffy said._

_But it's safe in the ground. Buried under this disaster and that with its protector at its side._

"_Protector?" Buffy said._

_I'll get to that point is. Bottle corked, world safe nothing to fear._

_Unless a couple of super powered morons who never got a higher education decide to shag a universe into existence." Spike said._

_That wasn't our fault. The universe planed that way. It set us up. Buffy said._

_Nobody said it was except me._

_It wasn't like we were out of control..Thought we kind of were..It was like..Elemental like we we're outside ourselves. In each other…like we were the wind that swept us up. Buffy smiled as Spike's frown._

_Can you think of a single creature on any plane of existence that wants to hear this less? Spike said angrily._

_I'm sorry I'm still feeling...like something got switched on and I don't know how turn it off. I really shouldn't be telling you that but…_

_But you we're the guy I told the things I wasn't supposed to tell. She laid a hand on his shoulder suddenly feeling lustful; oh god not again. "You're my dark place Spike." _

_Spike leaned towards forgetting the jealousy and pulled her forward for a kiss. _

_And that's how we can stop the world from being destroyed…got it." Spike said._

_Buffy looked up confused as lustful images went through her mind. "What? Wait um…what was the middle part?_

"_No wonder Giles said you were a crap student" Spike said.._

"_No' I'm just so many things at once..Busy mind…tired…after effects". She whispered._

"_Yeah.. No mystery who your were thinking about." Spike said._

"_No mystery already solved let's go back just a teeny bit" Buffy replied._

_I'll save it for the group. We've got a ways to go…why we don't get you into bed." Spike said walking towards the door. _

_Bed? For sleep alone yes…tired super tired, need to rest. "Her mind suddenly went to day dreaming about Spike lying on the bed beside her. His body pressed against hers as she pulled him forward with her legs around his waist..Lust clouding her mind as she….Buffy snapped out of dazed as she watched Spike leave. "God…my brain's turning into a cinema over here."_

Buffy awoke again to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She opened her eyes and reached for the clock hitting it with her palm. "Stupid clock." She wanted to stay and sleep. Dream about Angel's naked body against her as they flew in….

"Buffy?" Willow opened the door to see Buffy dreaming again. She shook her head knowing without a doubt of who she was thinking about. She then looked at the cereal bowl and sighed seeing it once again was full.

Buffy looked at the bowl then her. "I know…I know…I'm eating see." Buffy picked up the spoon and looked at the cereal. It was soggy and it didn't look so good. "Um, I think it's kind of spoiled now. I'll go in the kitchen and make a new one."

"Um Buffy." Willow was trying to think of the best way to tell her Spike was here. She watched Buffy leave her room making her way down the stair when she stopped. Damn.

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks as she could feel a familiar feeling run threw her body. "Vampire…..there's a vampire in the house." Buffy said panicking.

"Ah…Buffy." Willow followed her and tried to tell her but it was too late. She was down stairs in a flash with a stake in her hand. Willow quickly ran down to see Spike's chair on the floor with Spike still on it. Buffy was straddling him with the stake to his chest. The stake fell from her hand as she looked at who it was. "Spike."

"Bloody hell slayer." Spike cursed realizing Buffy was straddling him. "I didn't know you missed me that much." Spike grinned.

Faith laughed as she seen Buffy quickly get off of Spike. "Don't.." Buffy glared at him as she looked at the gang around her. She then stared back at Spike that was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. "Your glowing love."

Buffy stared at her hands then at him. "I do that sometimes. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to help love." Spike stared at her as he watched the glow move down her arm towards her belly. He since something was different about her. He then took a sniff noticing she smelled like his grand sire still. "That's odd, you smell like the pounce. Wasn't that a month ago since that happened."

"Don't mention that name." Buffy cursed not wanting to hear, or picture his face in her mind.

"Well it's not like you can't get his sent off." Spike held up his hands as he seen Buffy's angry face. "Fine fine…sorry if I offended you.

Buffy stomped towards him but moved past him so she didn't have to punch him for his dumb comments. She strolled over to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Willow quickly followed and made her way down noticing Buffy looked tired and extremely upset about something. She looked at Spike wandering if he was to blame. She signed seeing he was following Buffy into the kitchen.

Spike made his way toward the kitchen and watched as she pulled a container of mint and chocolate ice cream out of the fridge. He seen her look his way and signed knowing he better apologize before she clubbed him. "I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never said that.

Buffy glared at him annoyed but let it go as she was glad he apologized at least. "No you shouldn't have. Now if you excuse me I'm going back upstairs." She replied taking the small box of ice cream with her. She wanted to go back to her comfortable bed where it was warm and safe at.

Spike watched her leave while Willow stopped her. "Buffy why don't we watch TV. You don't' want to be cooped up in your room all day."

"I don't feel like it Willow, but thanks." Buffy began to move forward when a sharp pain from her side's stopped her.

"Are you ok?" Willow said.

Spike stood up just in case she needed assistant when he suddenly heard something, a small thump beating near Buffy. He moved forward and stared in amazement as the sound came from her stomach. Buffy voice interrupted him from thought as he looked up.

"I'm fine, must be cramps." she thought but she swear it felt like something kicked her inside's. A minute later it passed as she seen Spike staring at her like he was in a daze.

"Excuse me. What are you staring at?" Buffy started to become annoyed. If he was staring at her breast she was going to pummel him.

"Bloody hell." Spike stood up and stared at her again then the people around him. He knew what was wrong now. Angel told him that he could feel there was something different with Buffy and when Willow called him Angel demanded for him to check on her. He couldn't believe all the information Angel told him about the other plane called Twilight. Then the fact they could fly. He couldn't believe it. Of all luck his pansy sire had the power to fly and not him. All he could think was Buffy was not going to be happy. He looked up just in time to see a fist coming towards him.

He flew off the couch and onto the floor. "Bloody hell why did you do that slayer."

"What did I tell you about staring?" Buffy said.

"Damn… must be the hormones." Spike muttered looked up to see her pissed face. He looked away and back at the Scooby gain. "Ah….sorry..luv. You know maybe it was a bad idea to come…..I'll leave." He started to leave so he could call Angel but Buffy pulled him back. He knew he was in a shit load of trouble now. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she found out. He's even more shocked she doesn't even know yet.

"Why?" Do you know something I don't?" Buffy stared at him hard.

"I think he's hiding something. Pummel him again." Xander said.

"Xander." Dawn scolded as she got up and stared at her sister. What is it?" she stared at Buffy then at Spike. Willow stared at him and seen what he was staring at. Her stomach was glowing. "Buffy… your stomach."

Buffy looked down and her eyes went wide. "What the….Why is my stomach glowing."

Spike started to leave but Xander blocked him. "I don't think so dead boy."

Spike smirked. "So the one eye pirate is going to stop me."

"Hay.." Xander grumbled about to grab the stake when Willow suddenly gasped. Xander glared at Willow then gasped to.

Giles stared at Buffy as his worst fears were coming true.

"Buffy your"….Willow couldn't finish the words. Her eyes were staring at the glowing light still.

Spike rolled his eyes. "You're knocked up…..surprised you didn't even know."

"Wh….what?" Buffy stared at him in shocked. "I am not."

Spike chuckled. "I can hear the child's heart. Ask Willow if you don't believe me."

Buffy stared at Willow for an answer. "I….think he's right." Willow said. "I can see it."

"Wow B, still looks like Angel still has some swimmers left." Faith chuckled.

Giles sighed in worry as he looked at Buffy then watched amazed as Willow's hair and eyes turned white. "Dear god."

"Is that a good sign she's good if she's glowing and her hair's white." Xander asked.

"Damn Willow…you look like the good witch from wizard of OZ." Faith chuckled.

Buffy was too confused to think or what to say. She just stayed there to see Willow's reaction. Willow smiled brightly and she knew right then she was. She was pregnant and the only person she had sex with was Angel. She didn't know if she should be mad or go kill him."Buffy it's…beautiful." Willow smiled.

Buffy was confused still thro. This doesn't make sense. She thought vampires couldn't have kids but then again anything is possible in this world. She could tell she was going to have different reactions from each of them as she looked at her friends and watcher's expression and she didn't want to hear it. She was tired of listening to them and what's the right thing to do. She had enough of it all. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran out the door and into the darkness of the night air.

Giles mind was racing threw thoughts. Things of the watcher council told him years ago. Tales he heard of years ago about the slayer that would turn into a god and change the whole world completely. Now he knew for a fact it's just begun. His slayer was pregnant and carrying Angel's offspring. They too were the key and now the child is. "Dear god this can't happen." he mumbled.

Spike stared at him pissed at his words. It doesn't matter if Buffy's pregnant but to hear Giles comment made his angry. Once Buffy ran outside Willow and Faith ran outside to follow Buffy.

"What do you mean watcher. Why don't you want the slayer to be pregnant?"

"It's not what you think Spike." Giles said. "I'm worried about the world….what will happen to it."

"It sounds to be her being pregnant with a vampire's child to you is awful? I can see your side of it but he has a soul. That child in her is good." Spike got right in to his face.

"Are you sure?" Xander said.

"Don't even think that." Dawn scolded. "Buffy's good."

"I know Buffy is good." Giles said "The child's soul is not what I'm worried about."

Spike crossed his arms and stared at him. "Then what is it Pollock."

Giles gave him an annoying glare."You must understand that when Buffy and Angel did….

"Did the naughty." Xander joked.

"Um they created a new world, place and since they left it. It messes up the balance between Earth and Twilight. In effect they created a child. Since the child was created in Twilight it should be conceived in there to. But you must understand if Buffy gives birth to the child on earth, this world will be gone as we know it.

"Then she'll have the child on Twilight." Spike said.

"Still not possible because if she did that we would have the same problem as we did before. A nest of demons trying to destroy us all. Giles said.

"So either way your sayings were screwed." Spike said.

"Pretty much."Giles said.

"Pollock's. " Spike muttered.

Buffy sat near her mother's grave she had in placed. Her mother had died and was buried in Sunnydale but she had a stone placed in the garden to where she lived now. She wanted something to remember her by here. And she missed her a lot. She wished she was here to help her. Things would be so much better. Her mind began to wonder again about that day after she landed in twilight. To say the least it was the most beautiful place ever and now she wanders….if she made the right choice.

…

Buffy remembers the brutal battle. It was a good battle and none of her friends died thank goodness. Dawn was hurt pretty badly but she healed up pretty fast. If it wasn't for Spike and his machine her friends would have been killed. She wanders for a second if she had listen to Angel would they still be alive or would her friends be all dead by now. She knew she made the right choice it was just the ""What if." Since that day it was the last time she seen Angel. She was hurt by his betray and of all the pain in the past he caused her that she shut him out once again. She just….couldn't deal with it. And now she had a bigger problem on her hand. She was pregnant with his child. She didn't know if she should jump for joy or find him and kick his ass again for screwing up her life. But she shouldn't complain because she did want a kid by him, just not like this. Not when she had a hand full of slayers to help and not to mention she had a nest of vampires to kill. What was she going to do?

Suddenly behind her she heard a deep voice crackle, "Slayer."

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned around to see an ugly looking vampire. "What is it with you vampires and your patience issues? You couldn't wait for my friends could you, oh no, that would be too much to ask," Buffy quipped before she was attacked by the raging vampire of course she was faster them him. She was behind him now she quickly tossed him and dusted her hands off as he exploded against the trees. "It never amazes me how stupid some vampires are."

She started to head out to the closest cemetery when she was suddenly slammed up against the side of a building and became incredibly dazed when the back of her head crack against the hard surface. She quickly leaned up to see three demons staring down at her. They all had red eyes and looked very pissed not to mention hungry.

"Slayer….will die…..that child in you will die too." One hissed.

Buffy was scared now. Her head was throbbing and she wandered how she can even get hurt. This was impossible. This shouldn't happen. She started to back up but her eyes started to droop and begin to slowly fall into unconsciousness. She fell to her knees as one of the demons harshly grabbed the back of her hair and brutally wrenched her head to the side, exposing her limp neck to their sharp fangs.

"No….this can't happen." Buffy panicked.

The demon licked its lips as the three surrounded her. "We considered this….an honor." One demon said. Buffy prepared herself for the painful death but instead something slammed into the ground behind them. The one on the left was tossed to the side faster than a speeding bullet. The one on the left his head was suddenly ripped off while the one in the middle glanced around just in time for it to be tossed to the wall.

She opens her eyes slightly as she caught a glimpse of a shadow standing above her. She looked up to see a familiar face stare at her in worry. "Angel." Her eyes then closed as unconscious took over her.

* * *

Hope every one likes the new chapter

sorry for the long wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title; **New beginning Ch 6

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; PG

**Characters**; **Buffy / Angel**

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon (Based on Comic book So 8 Ep 37-40 of Buffy.) **Be warned a lot of Spoilers** are mention and my own prediction along the way of what will happen.

**Thanks to everyone that Reviewed. If you want another chapter, i would like more reviews.**

* * *

From the moment he sent Spike to watch Buffy, he knew something was about to happen. He brood about it and the moment he decided to wander more about it he suddenly had a head pounding vision. Buffy lying on the ground with a fear he never seen in her eyes before. Above her three unusual demons stood before her. They were unusual because they had horns and he never seen them before in this area. He only seen them once In LA. A moment later the vision was over. A few moments later is when his phone rang. It was Spike.

It didn't take him long to fly to Italy where Buffy was. and he was glad he found her on time. If he didn't came at that moment Buffy would have been hurt or worst.

He was pissed to say the least when Spike told him she was pregnant and didn't know about it. How could she not know she was a month pregnant? And by the looks of it she doesn't even look like she was taking care of herself. She looked pale and sick. He shook his head knowing he had to take matters in his own hands now and fixed it himself whether she liked it or not.

Angel looked to his right as he noticed a growl from one of the demons that was still alive staring at him in angry. "Angelus…the most feared vampire, now the filth that lies upon my foot." The demon hissed.

Angel's eyes blazed golden as he grabbed the demons neck hard and snarled. "You will be the filth on my shoe by the time I'm through with you."

The demon laughed in his face. "It doesn't matter what you do to me…..there's more coming….you can't stop us all."

Angel glared at it hard and snapped its neck, tossing it to the side. He walked to the love of his life and picked her up holding her in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder, with her eyes closed as he took a good look at her hard. It's been four months since seen her, four month since the day he once again damaged and probably destroyed their relationship and he missed her. He missed her so much it hurt.

He still thinks about the day that destroyed their relationship. Ever since then it makes him wander why he hasn't taken a stake and just end his life. All he did was caused heart ache even now being here with her was going to hurt her. Her friends probably hate him even more now. The last time she looked at him it was filled with pain and anger towards him. He planned to stay away as far from Buffy since the incident but now…things are different. He was going to become a father. There was no way he would leave her now. After all the research and all the things that happen to them he was not going to let Buffy raise their child on their own. Especially now when demons are still trying break down the force field and get into earth. If he and Buffy hadn't realized how to stop them the world would have been doomed.

He grasp when he stared down at her that she looked different. The glow of her skin was gone and he could see her stomach had a slight glow with a slight bump already showing. The most amazing thing was he could hear it. He could hear the life they created inside her and it made him smile in delight. He was going to become a father. How could the fates or god himself give him a gift like this, after all he's done?

"Angel?"

Angel looks up to see Willow and Faith heading towards him. Spike was also near him. "Took you long enough." Spike hissed. "What happen to Buffy?'

" Demons tried to ambush her. But she passed out before they could do anything." Angel said.

Spike looked around. "They didn't get away did they?"

"No…they won't be around again." Angel said. Spike stared at him and knew that look. He must killed all of them.

"It's nice to see you're a little happier big guy." Faith replied. Angel gave a small smile towards her still wandering how she still supported him after all wants' happen. But then again Faith and Spike were the only two that got him to snap him out of his depression after what happened. If it wasn't for them he would of still been in that state.

Willow walked over and looked Buffy over. Willow said a few words to find out if Buffy is ok. "It looks like she's fine. Let's get her inside." Willow said.

Angel stopped and wandered if this is a good idea. Her friends were inside there and to see them again would be tough. It would defiantly would be bad if Giles was there. He was the one he hurt the most. Willow noticed the look and gently placed a hand on his arm. "It's ok Angel…Your aloud to come in, I trust you."

"How can you after everything I did." Angel asked.

"Because I know it wasn't you Angel. You must understand that." Willow said. "And if anybody says anything or if they start bickering I'll seal their mouth shut. " Willow smiled.

"I think I like the new you Red." Spike smiled surprised by the new attitude Willow has.

Faith chuckled. "Wow red you're becoming like me now." Willow rolled her eyes. "Come on."

* * *

"I don't care if the world is ending. I'm going to be an Aunt." Dawn said happily."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Dawn if the world ends you won't become an aunt because we're all be dead."

"How many times has that suppose to happen and never happens." Dawn said.

"Dawn this is not a joke…we could be dead in...How many months do we have until baby gives birth?' Xander asked.

Dawn took a deep breath and stopped herself from reaching over and slapping him. Months ago her life was much better then now. Well she did almost died including all the slayers but this was nothing compared to now. She had to listen to Xander bicker about her sister who got knocked up by Angel and the world was ending because of it. It's not like this is the first time something crazy like this happen. Her daily life was like this so why complain about it. Besides she knew the world ending was a bad thing but they loved each other and the child they were having would cause the destruction of this world. She didn't' want this but she couldn't bare to see the child leave. She knew deep down Buffy loved it already and would never give it up. She just hopes the rest of the group would see the same thing or she was going have to show them how much of a summer's she really was to them. Even know Xander was her boyfriend she would still show him how mean she could get if he pushed her far enough. "Oh stop bickering." Dawn mumbled.

Giles was busy studying books when he seen the door open. He watched as Spike, Faith, Willow came in. Behind them the one person he wasn't expecting to see suddenly walked into the house with Buffy in his arms. "Bloody hell I need to get new locks." Giles mumbled not very happy to see Angel at all.

Dawn ran toward them when she seen the door open with Buffy lying in Angel's arms and wandered if she was ok. "Angel…is she ok?" She asked.

"Great…were all going to die especially with him here?" Xander said sarcastically.

Angel held in the deep growl and stopped knowing if he stressed out to much he was going to punch Xander which would probably kill him since he still had his mystic powers still. Other than that he didn't need any more guilt, he already had too much of that already. He knew everyone hated him except for Willow, Faith and maybe Spike. He made mistakes everyone does but what he did months ago left him mourning for the suffering he caused his friends and family. He didn't even deserve this, to become a father. To raise a tiny child that he could hold his palm, something so fragile that with the wrong touch he could break. He was suddenly so scared by the thought of it that he had the intention of leaving when his childe irrupted his brooding. "What is it Spike?" He hissed.

"She's bloody screaming that's what." Spike hissed holding his ears.

He looked around as everyone was around him now trying to help Buffy. She was thrashing and screaming in his arms. Angel held Buffy tight against him and looked towards Willow. "Where's her room?"

"Upstairs on right. I'll show you." Willow looked to her right to see Xander's disapproval. "Don't Xander. She was almost killed by a group of demons. They know about the child somehow, we must protect her" Willow said sternly. "If you don't then you can leave."

Xander watcher her walks away in awe and surprised that Willow was actually serious. She actually told him to leave if he wasn't going to help. When did she get so demanding, he wandered. Must be part of the dark Willow." He thought.

Giles watched them left and it made him wander how his life came out to be so damn complicated. Not to mention the stress that he had to deal with of worrying about Buffy and now the world. When where it ever end.

Willow watched as her friend laid on the bed tossing and turning. She was burning up with a fever. She couldn't figure out why because Buffy was fine a moment ago. Spike was beside her while Angel was holding her hand and trying to keep her calm by saying calm words to her.

She couldn't help but wonder what happen months ago. She had a vision at least she thought she did, but the more she thought about it maybe she was thinking about it all wrong. She kept remembering the words her friend said to her. "You must protect the seed. Someone will betray you."

* * *

**Five months ago.**

"_Oh Hi. I like the other way of getting here better." Willow said staring at her Snake friend from that she met long ago. She was the protector of the earth and without her there would be no earth._

_Soon your have no way of coming here. You heroes won't let that happen. You won't let twilight open the gateway to hell…" Aluwyn said._

"_Not so worried about that. Aluwyn. When the whole world's this close to being swallowed by a hell dimension…" Willow said._

"_But there's another option, which your vampire or your watcher will arrive at eventually". Aluwyn said. "With the seed removed. The gate opens wide. That's what twilight wants. Mother earth destroyed so the new world can thrive…the queen dead…long lives the queen"._

_Willow walked towards her realizing what that met. That if they destroyed earth, they destroy her too. "But hell only pours in if you remove the seed. To belabor your vampire's metaphor have you ever broken a cork inside the bottle you'll never get this one out and the wine will be forever trapped." Aluwyn said._

"_What?" Willow asked confused._

"_Destroy the seed. The gate and the path are gone. Hell has no avenue to your world. And you have a world without magic…There would be vestiges, remnants of demonic power…vampires, the slayer already called..but the connection to all other realms would be severed your world will lose something it doesn't know it needs…and those who draw their power from elsewhere…the witches…lose everything…it's not only twilight you have to stop Willow." Aluwyn said. _

"_Buffy had a vision that someone close would betray her. you know who it is don't' you?' Willow asked._

_Suddenly everything went back to the way it was. "Willow was lying on the floor as she opened her eyes. "WILLOW" she stared up into the face of her friends. She said up and stared at Buffy. "Buffy, we must protect the seed."_

_Outside near the ship Angel was putting all his strength to keep down a ten foot creature from destroying the earth."Somebody shut this guy up." Angel mumbled. _

_A slayer was near him and clashed her sword down on the demon's neck slitting it in half as it dissolved in lava. Angel jumped and pushed the young slayer away just as the lava exploded near them. _

"_Merci?' she stared at Angel. "What's happening? Where are these things coming from?"_

"_You're welcome. Well uh..long story…excuse me." Then at that moment Angel flew in the air taking on another creature. "And they just keep coming." He took on more until he realized he needed this. Buffy was right…he had to fight. He needed to do this._

"_How's our strategy coming?" Faith asked._

"_There's not a great deal we can plan for we need to locate the, ah seed presumably beneath Sunnydale, and prevent its removal." Giles said._

"_Sounds good. Just point me at the threat and lemme go…" Faith said._

"_Faith?" Giles stared at her and wandered why she had to be so stubborn. He was trying to protect her just as he tries to protect Buffy. _

"_Giles?" "Why does he have to be so determined?" Faith wanders._

"_I know that this isn't what you wanted. But the saturation escalated so much more quickly thne we imagined…_

"_And I'm the big guns I'm ready to bring it." Faith said annoyed. _

"_But, there'll still be girls to help to guide." Giles said._

"_Sure hope so." Faith said._

_Spike quickly walked over by them and looked out the window. "Well would you look at that."_

_Faith and Giles walked over to see a horrific battle scene down below. A hole as big as a mile long stressed across down below. Three fighter planes flew towards the horrific scene as two large twenty five foot demons appeared on the other side of the creator. Including military woman and men were fighting for their lives down below._

_Buffy looked down and seen the destructions. She hated this and she wandered how they would ever win this war. _

"_Bug one! All cannons forward." Spike yelled._

"_Yes your majesty." Bug one said. "Shields up." Spike spoke._

"_Buffy, Willow! Could use front and center. "Spike replied._

_Buffy walked away with a depressed look on her face. "We have to protect the seed." Willow said."From all demons"_

"_We will." Buffy replied staring down out into the open sky and jumped as something jumped on her holding on to the lower part of her. "What the…Spike."_

"_Hay I can't fly…Hope you don't' mind." He smirked at her holding on to Buffy._

"_Buffy sighed irate at she realized Spike was totally touching her butt. She was going to kill him after this. _

_Willow was on the verge of flying down below when she heard Xander call for her. "Willow it's Sunnydale, you can't leave me out of this…Please."_

_Willow sighed and realized that Dawn, Giles and faith where standing there too. Great she hopes this wasn't going to be a bad idea. _

"_Wow did I do all of this." Spike said suddenly falling on his back as Buffy dropped him._

"_Yeah, ya did. Where's the seed?" She replied turning around only to be punched in the face as she went flying against the wall._

"_Spike looked up realizing who was there. "Well…well looks who's here. Protector…or should I say master."_

"_It said you'd come..." The master stared at him with deep red eyes._

"_Spike stood to get up only to be punched in the face. "Although she was supposed to be with the other one…Twilight….where is he?" The master spoke staring down at him._

_Spike only laughed to piss him off more which resulted in another punch. Damn he cursed knowing for some reason he punched like a brick._

"_You think this is funny?" the master spoke. "You think your new world is worthy of this power? You've created nothing you fool." The master said. "A soulless shell.. No matter what you might think of it. And this is what you bring for protection. Spike smiled." No…Protection…just Distraction." Spike said._

"_I'm sorry…" A voice said behind him. The master turned and was rewarded with a fist slamming his face right into the depths of the ground. "You were talking about power." Buffy said angrily._

_Spike smiled. "My hero."_

_

* * *

_

Willow stared at Buffy and placed the wash cloth on her forehead again. She reached over to get the mixed ingredients and placed them on the stand. She looked over at Angel and gave him a gentle smile. She knew he was nervous but she couldn't tell him any more information. The child was fine but something was wrong with Buffy. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She should have come out of it by now." Willow spoke.

Angel shook his head. "I should have come sooner. This is my entire fault." He mumbled.

"It's not your fault Angel." Willow said. "You couldn't stop what the universe was telling you want to do. No one can. You're not responsible for any of this."

Angel sighed. "It just…feels like I'm responsible."

"Stop brooding about it." Spike hissed. "You're giving me a bloody headache. We need to find away to help Buffy."

Willow reached over and poured some herbs into a glass mug. A moment later she handed it over to Angel. "She has to drink this. It should help with the fever and body aches," she instructed. Angel leaned over and stoked Buffy's hair. "Buffy," he whispered. She didn't respond so Willow placed a small jar of liquid just below her nose. A moment later her eyes opened.

Willow smiled. "Buffy are you feeling ok?

Buffy sat up slowly and looked around noticing that tingeing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that only met one thing. She looked to her right and Angel was sitting there looking at her like it's been years since he seen her. His eyes was pleading with her to give her some type of hope that she wouldn't run away or worse despise him.

Buffy wanted to but she hated to admit she did miss him. Seeing him brought back so many memories of good and bad that she wasn't sure what to feel yet.

"Buffy?" Angel spoke again pleading for an answer.

"I heard you," she groaned rubbing her tired eyes. "What are you doing here and happened? She asked.

"I had a vision that demons were after you. I flew here and you past out just as two demons were about to attack you." Angel spoke.

"You saved me." Buffy asked knowing what the answer was.

"Of course. I would risk my life for you." Buffy smiled a little then suddenly gasped as she started to get light headed once again. Angel noticed this and helped her to lie back. "What's wrong?' Angel asked.

"Everything's blurry."Buffy said. "Feel sick...What' wrong with me?"

"Spike smirked "You're…" Angel gave him that look. While Buffy just stared at him ready to pounce on him if he said it. Spike decides it was best to keep his mouth quiet. "Here drink this it will help you."

Angel held the cup and helped Buffy drink down the liquid. "Oh god what is this stuff." Buffy mumbled trying to spit it out when Angel leaned her to lay back as the rest washed down her throat.

"It's herbal tea buffy. It's going to help you get better." Willow said.

If she was awake she would of spite the stuff out. Damn Angel for being here to help her. it hurt for him to be around her futherless then helping her. "I Need sleep." Buffy mumbled closing her eyes once again."

"Buffy?" Angel tried to wake her but she was out again. "This is not good." Willow said. "She's been like this for a week now. I think something else is wrong." Willow said.

"What do you suggest?" Angel asked.

"I think we should get a doctor." Willow said. "We need to see how far she is at her pregnancy."

Angel smiled at that. "We do but I think some of us should do a little researching finding out why these demons are trying to kill Buffy and our child.

Instead of taking Buffy to the hospital where their asked to many questions. Angel decided to call Kate lockley. Even know they had their differences he still trusted her. Surprisingly she knew someone that was a doctor and could help him. She told him it might be an hour of two before she gets there. Now all he had to do was wait which was worse because that tended for more brooding which he didn't need to do.

Everyone else was downstairs researching while he was left here with Buffy and his thoughts. One thing suddenly came to him mind and he wandered if he could change things would it still be like this four months ago. He takes a glace back at what happen four months ago at the moment things started to go for the worst.

_

* * *

_

_Angel looked around the disserted and destroyed city around him. "Okay...got to continue the fight."_

"_It'll be a fight all right. Your work isn't nearly done." A voice said near him._

"_Angel turned and sighed at the cat staring at him... Not again."I liked it when you were the dog better._

"_Oh I was just talking through those forms…father. The real me wasn't born yet but I'm here now father. You can't deny the universe you created. You will finish what you started." The bird replied._

_After a few minutes of bickering that's when the fight started and it wasn't easy because the bird suddenly turned into a Lion. "What about this has been easy?' Angel yelled suddenly confused. The lion or whatever it was thought it was his father. This is impossible not to mention crazy._

"_The lion walked towards Angel angered at him. "Abandoning me. Your child. Your new world." The lion punched him knocking Angel to the ground."Mother rejected me for the lack of conflict look at the place, throught. It is so clearly waning. I will be more monstrous more beautiful, than anything she has ever feared or fantasized. _

_Angel stood up surprised by the lion's demented mind. "You think I'm going to give up fighting. "Angel cursed. _

"_I think you would have if not for her." the lion said."Look around yo, mother nature is dead, the queen is dead." the lion jumped in front of Angel knocking him on the ground. "Long live me!"_

_Angel knew the creature was evil and he couldn't help but wander did Buffy and him actually create this…creature. This is really strange. He thought."It was Buffy who set it all in motion, when she activated the other slayer…" Angel said._

_The lion jumped and roared knocking Angel on the ground with the lion pinning him down. "But it's you who will finish it. Who will bring me the seed my soul…_

"_Never." Angel said. "No their' be no twilight"._

"_Father, there already is…It's you." The lion said._

* * *

Angel sighed at the memory. He should have known not to go looking for trouble. Thinking always causes him trouble. If he had stayed with Buffy them maybe that mystical creature would have never took over his soul and changed him. He still remembers the pain he caused that painful day. That painful day he turned back to Angelus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title; **New beginning Ch 7

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; PG

**Characters**; **Buffy / Angel**

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon (Based on Comic book So 8 Ep 37-40 of Buffy.) **Be warned a lot of Spoilers** are mention and my own prediction along the way of what will happen.

* * *

**Four months ago**

"_So this seed is that important …and it's got him defending it?" Dawn asked._

"_You knew the master was alive and you didn't tell anyone." Xander said knowing he should have never trusted anything Spike says because he was still a vampire. Having a soul really didn't mean anything. _

"_My sources said the seed enslaved a powerful vampire eight hundred years ago...you lot supposedly killed him." Spike mumbled._

_Willow rolled her eyes. "The word important isn't IMPORTANT enough for now important it is."_

"_Death is nothing to the seed. It restored me when twilight chose Angelus." The master replied to the group. "I sort of thought he'd show…"_

"_Oh, he'll be around later to take credit for everything, don't you fret." Spike said to the shock group"._

"_What the hell do you mean? There is no way Angelus can come back." Buffy said know for a fact the only way that can happen if he gets a happy and she already gave him a happy and she was pretty sure he was Angel. There was no way…no way._

"_Before twilight, I hadn't thought the seed was real…much less under our noses." Giles said certainly now wanting to see the man that tortured him and killed his beloved Jenny years ago again.,_

"_So it was just hiding behind the hellmouth, pulling the master's strings all those years…all those lives…without him knowing?" Willow said shocked._

"_I wouldn't word it exactly like that." the master replied._

_Buffy glared at Spike angrily knowing she'll deal with him later. She turned toward the master and walked towards him. "That explains the weird face I can't wait to hit again…"_

"_My face!" the master glared at her confused. Was there something wrong with his face?_

_Xander smirked. "I get it, little too much time around his preciousssss…" He laughed._

"_This is not something to joke around on." Giles said suddenly very aware that Angelus could very well walk in and kill them all._

"_You think you understand the seed? You don't even understand twilight! Remove the seed, and you doom your world!" the master yelled. "Has she told you there's a place in her new world for you? NO...she and Angelus will see you all dead."_

"_Wow, this guy is REALLY challenged by the major plot points." Buffy said._

"_He's not the only one." Faith said rolling her eyes._

"_Slayer's done with twilight end of the world, he'll dimensions come pouring in, we're all firmly against it… A problem is, demons are moving in already, anticipating the removal of your cosmic viable." Spike said._

"_Speaking of which, guys, I don't think it's going very we'll up there." Dawn said staring at the computer monitor in her hand." she turned around and took a step back at the demon that appeared behind her. "Or down here." She gasped scared stepping back when one of the creatures suddenly swung and tossed her against the wall. _

"_Give us the seeeed." The monster roared._

_Buffy turned and screamed. "DAWN."_

_Xander turned around to see Dawn lying on the ground not moving. "No, god…"_

"_Everybody…take them down." Buffy yelled punching the creature on the left._

_Willow quickly used her power to take down a demon that grabbed her by the throat. "Where is it, witch?" the creature roared._

_Willow screamed. "IGNIS." Before her eyes the creature dissolved in a flame of fire._

_Spike grabbed one creature on the left and stabbed him just as his sleeve caught on fire." He turned and seen Willow burning the demon before him. He was just a little too close.. " Dammit, RED careful I'm a bit allergic to bursting into…_

"_BUFFY?" Xander screamed looking around for her. He had Dawn in his arms and she wasn't moving. He was panicking because he loved Dawn and she couldn't die on him now. A moment later Xander seemed to calm down as she suddenly moved and stared at him confused. "I'm fine Xander put me down." Dawn mumbled. _

_Xander rolled his eyes and took a sigh of relive she was ok. He turned just in time to see Buffy with the rest of the group. "Can you carry your sister?" Xander gave Buffy a grin._

"_Just put me down." Dawn said._

"_She's really heavy." Xander said wishing he hadn't said that now. "You did not just call me heavy." Dawn said angry at him. Xander placed her down as Buffy walked over. _

"_Ow, it's probably just sprained, as my head's… _

"_Still on top of your Neck." Buffy said holding the bleeding wound from her sister's stomach." She looked at Xander knowing they needed to get Dawn out of here and to a hospital. "Xander."_

"_I'll get her too safely." Xander said helping her out of the cave. "So by heavy I meant…_

"_Don't even try." Dawn mumbled._

_The master took a step closer and stared at the young slayer. "You're stronger than ever slayer. Help me guard the seed. IF don't want to see the world destroyed come… together you and…"_

_Buffy flipped then. There was no way she was helping out this monster. The same creature that killed her years ago. Hell no. "She reached for a stake and snapped the twig. She then reached over grabbed the master's throat. "Spike hold him."  
_

_The master screamed. "YOU FOOL."_

_Buffy wait." Willow replied _

"_Will. It's the MASTER. This is kind of a no..brainer…_

"_No this is a brainer." Willow said. "There an incoming army of demons up there that wants to remove the seed. We're at war…and we're not winning…if man-bat-face wants what we want…He's got to be on the team." Willow said._

_Buffy let him go and walked away knowing she was right. it was just the fact working with the thing that killed her bugged her. She walked over towards Giles. "It's not enough to side with our original gig bad…now we're working for him." Buffy mumbled._

"_This crisis has led to many unlikely alliances Buffy. I don't know that the master is any worse than Dracula." Giles said. "A demon already attached this world doesn't want this apocalypse any more than you or I."_

"_If he's got the power, or the seed, we might need him to stop twilight." Willow said._

"_He's a monster and he killed me." Buffy said._

"_Grudge, validated…move on. " Spike said._

"_Oh shut up Spike." Buffy said._

"_I mean it's not like you and spike were always B,F,F"s…"Willow said. "There' something you're not telling us. What happened when you fainted?" Buffy said knowing there was something going on. _

"_I didn't faint, exactly. I was summoned." Willow said. _

"_You talked to your snaky demon hottie girlfriend, didn't you?" Buffy asked_

"_If she told you something about twilight you have to tell me!" Buffy said._

"_It seems I've missed a great deal." Giles said._

"_So listen?" Willow said."If the seed can connect the spiritual realm to this new twilight sex Eden you created, maybe we can use it to heal the earth, chase the demons out…maybe we can use it to make the world better, Buffy." Willow said._

"_Perhaps it was the seed that called me here. From across the sea…it's power embraces the world..." the master said. He then looked at the slayer evilly. "And it's not letting go."_

_Before Buffy new it the master punched Buffy knocking her to the ground. Spike roared and jumped toward the master only to be tossed to the wall._

"_Just the thought puts a smile on my face." the master said. "Your power wanes, slayer the seed is not without defenses"._

_Giles lifted his crossbow and was prepared to shoot when the willow stopped him. "Wait. NO…she can't beat him hear" _

_Giles hesitated but placed the bow down just as Buffy leaped toward the slayer. The master lunged grabbing Buffy by the throat. "You remain that same little girl I killed. I can still smell the acne scrub." He hissed._

"_NO! We don't want to hurt the seed…" Willow said. "Master…let us helps you protect it. He's right. The seed is Buffy kryptonite. She's got to get upstairs where she can still do some good._

_Buffy stumbled to Giles as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Buffy once I understood that twilight was upon us I knew the seed was real. The hell mouth never occurred to me, but it makes perfect sense._

"_You looked all over Europe for this?" Buffy asked._

"_Of course a greater power lay behind all the trouble…it can kill me." Buffy said realizing who else it could hurt. "It can kill Angel."_

"_Buffy… you must understand the prophecy of twilight was unclear…but terrifying... I had to do what I had to do to protect the world." He said. _

"_I get it. all this started when we shared the power, we changed the world…bound to be some casualties…wouldn't be the first time for me." Buffy said sadly. "It's what we do…every time were with each other something bad happens. And now knowing we done this I feel even worse to know that all of this is my fault." Buffy looked at Giles and held in the tears. She loved Angel so much that it hurt and to know once again that they could never be together brung heartache to her._

_Giles wraps her arms around her gently holding her, trying to soothe the pain away but he knew that wouldn't help. It was only the beginning._

_Moments later Buffy leaned down behind a rock for cover as a large creature with wings flew above them. "We've got two places to be luckily there're three of us." Buffy said. _

"_I'm of more use out of the daylight pet." Spike yelled._

"_I won't be of much use in either event…If willow's right, and your superpowers return now that you're away from the seed, I won't be able to keep up with you." Giles said._

"_Giles, No I need…_

"_Spike won't be able to keep up, but there is something I can do…" Giles said._

"_You can stay." Buffy asked._

_"This may be Sunnydale, but we're not running round cemeteries anymore, Buffy you're not that girl. You've become something I never could have imagined…I don't mean the powers." Giles said. "But you must put your powers to use now, and I can help but not here. I'll see you when this is over…_

"_THEN GO YE GREAT BLOODY GIT." Spike yelled that the watcher was still be rational once again. He's surprised he hasn't gotten himself killed yet._

_Dawn was worried and in pain. She was more worried than anything because she had this bad feeling something bad was going to happen. It was in her gut and it was the same feeling she got when her sister sacrificed her life two years ago go save her life. She begged Xander to take her back but he forbids it telling her she needed medical attention. She was losing too much blood. At this moment she didn't really care. She just wanted to be with Buffy and her family. _

_Xander gently picked up Dawn in his arms as she began to lose conscious. He walked near the military camp and walked near it. "I NEED SOME HELP…"_

_You have injured set her down." The general said _

"_Oh crap…where are your pals."Xander asked staring at the man that tried to kill them a month ago. Knowing that much information this man was also working with Warren and Amy. That alone was telling him he didn't trust the man._

"_Their methods don't fit with the united states agenda in this conflict." The general said._

"_I got this." Xander helped her pull her shirt off as one of the men gasped._

"_Oh, Jesus what did this to you."A man said next towards Xander._

"_Bad guys." Dawn mumbled. "Xander kissed her on the cheek and told her he will be right back. He went outside for a moment to talk to the general. The general stared at him knowing he was a good kid but he wandered how he became friends with the slayer of all people._

"_Our Intel says there's a way to end all this, you know. There's something here. All we got to do is destroy it...all this fighting ends. That's why your friends shot down there, right? But they want to protect it don't they? Son, believe me I understand the temptation of power…but are they so addicted to it, they want all this too?_

_Xander thinks about it and wanders if the man is right what he's saying_

"_Awake in peace! Your eyes that dart the rays of the sun, whose divine power is great on the head of the goddess…your heart that is the beat of life, that gives life to all! The queen of the earth un dying…the regent in the west and in the east, the divine mother who ascends to the throne…Let your sworn protector stand against your enemies…Keeping evil from those who are faithful to you!" Willow exclaimed to the stone._

_Spike quickly snapped a demons neck and tossed it to the side. "Not saying I'm not having fun. pet, but…_

"_What the hell do we do with this?" Buffy exclaimed staring at the monster that appeared in front of the cave. It was 100 feet long and probably 10 feet tall. It was green and slimy and she had the bad feeling she was going to be having a lot of baths after this ordeal. Buffy and Spike was on the verge of jumping towards it when a boom sound was heard and the creature exploded. The force tossed both of them twenty feet away. They land with a thud and as they looked up Angel came bursting through the creature like nothing was there._

"_Angel!"_

"_Right then!" Spike said annoyed that once again his pansy grandsire had to ruin things again. _

_Buffy walked up to him and her face turned to a frown as she noticed his eyes were different and they were cold. Before asking him wants wrong his fist came out slamming her against the wall that would have killed her if she was human. _

_Spike stood up and growled as he noticed there was something terribly wrong and he was not Angel any more. "ANGELUS!" Angel quickly disposed Spike slamming him against the far end of the cave._

_Buffy leaned up horrified by the evens. This can't be happening. The one person that ruined her life years ago was back. "No." she whispered._

_Angel grinned. "No I'm worse…Twilight!"_

* * *

**Present time**

Angel grimaced at the flashback of what happened. Of the pain he made her go through how her friends despised him afterwards. He shook his head and prayed that Buffy would forgive him somehow. He took Buffy's hand and moved to sit on the bed next to her and took her hand in his. "Buffy, please be ok…please I need you, we need you?" He gently kissed her hand and was about to lay his head on the bed when the door opened.

Angel looks up to see Willow walk in. "Found anything?"

"I found something but…"

"But what?" Angel asked just as the door open to reveal Spike and Xander." He rolled his eyes at the two.

"NO Willow I beg you not to tell him." Xander said.

"Tell me what?" Angel asked.

Willow looked at Xander Spike then Angel."I have to Xander, she's are friend and it's the only way to save her."

"TO MAKE HER INTO THE ONE THING SHE KILLS." Xander yelled.

Angel watched the interaction around him realizing what they met. Willow wants him to turn Buffy. No he would never do that…never. "Willow…If you're asking me to turn her then no…I could never ruin her life that way."

"NO…not to turn her, to revive her." Willow said. "In the watcher's diary it is said that some master vampires have the ability to heal slayers by feeding them their…blood."

"But if she dies…"

"She won't die." Willow promised. "It's the only way."

Angel stared at the group before him and then at the love of his life sitting on the bed beside him. She was dying he could feel it but the child in her was strong. He sighed laying a gentle hand on her arm not knowing what to do. He didn't want to turn her and he didn't want her to die either.

The truth of it lay beside him and the tiny life that was growing, living and feeding inside her thin body. He knelt down to stare directly in her compose face. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful; she was just completely amazing lying there. He sighed and looked back at the group knowing what he must do to save her.

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND READ MY STORY


End file.
